Coffeeshop Soundtrack
by isabellacullenlover23
Summary: "You actually know this song?"  When Bella meets an intriguing, handsome man at a coffee shop, who happens to share her music taste, she's instantly drawn in.  But she can't shake the feeling like she knows him… Perhaps from the newspapers…under criminal.
1. Homecoming

**Title: Coffeeshop Soundtrack.**

**Summary: "You actually know this song?" When Bella meets an intriguing, handsome man at a coffee shop, who happens to share her music taste, she's instantly drawn in. But she can't shake the feeling like she knows him… Perhaps from the newspapers…under criminal.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1- Homecoming<strong>_

_**BPOV**_

I can't believe I forgot how freaking loud New York City is! The buses, trains, honks from cars and trucks, people yelling- I swear, even the air makes noise over here! But this was my home and I was so happy to be coming back. I can't believe how long I've been away.

I almost missed the noise… Almost.

It is a big difference from where I spent my last 4 years. I was in quiet, overcast Washington. Somehow, I got this crazy idea in my head that I wanted a change of scenery, to get away for my college life. I had only experienced New York my entire life, I thought I was missing out on something. The most I traveled away from home had been was New Jersey, which is almost the 6th borough. So, I packed up my city life and exchanged it for the green backdrop of Washington, attending the University of Washington.

One thing I realized almost immediately, I was a city girl. Definitely a city girl.

After 4 long, hard years of parties, keg stands and hangovers, somehow I graduated, even with honors. I finally got my degree in psychology, social work to be exact. Now, my skin craved some major Vitamin D from soaking in the sun on the roof of my loft. Or at the dirty beaches of Coney Island or Rockaway.

Why didn't Emmett just smack me when I said I wanted to go cross country? He had to have realized I was going to miss this crazy city, and him.

Emmett McCarty was my older brother, 5 years older to the day. By some freaky coincidence, we were both born on the exact same day, January 15th. We like to think that's why were so connected. But something tells me, it goes even deeper than that.

Em is 26 and a fuckawesome lawyer at some fancy firm in Manhattan- something Masen or other. He brings home tons of money that allows us to live in a huge loft in downtown Manhattan. We even have tons of closet space, which any New Yorker will tell you is precious!

Long story short, our family life is a bit fucked up. Okay, more than a bit. My mom left to be a dancer when I was two. That's why my family was in New York in the first place, so that she could attend Julliard. My dad never learned, or even cared to learn, how to deal with 2 kids or handle the departure of his wife. So, he drank. A lot. Em raised me for the most part; made sure I was fed, bathed and brought to school. When he turned 16, he got emancipated. He started working like a maniac- all while attending school, managing a decent average, and keeping a constant eye on me. By 18, he had saved up enough to rescue me and brought me to live with him. He has done absolutely everything for me; he's my hero.

My mom never looked back, so I have no memory of her whatsoever. I can't even tell you what she looks like. Never even spoke to the woman. I could have passed her on the streets of Manhattan and never knew it. As far as my dad, he passed away a few months after I left from alcohol poisoning. Thank goodness for life insurance because that was the only way we could afford to have him buried. His savings was left to Emmett and me, naturally, so we inherited a few thousand dollars, which was a lot for us.

I got scholarships and grants due to my good grades, took out a small loan for housing, and that's how I got my education.

Emmett and I were all each other had.

As the taxi blurred past the crowded streets of Manhattan, my excitement grew. I hadn't seen my brother in over a year. Plane tickets were more expensive than the summer housing at UDub. Not only that, but we had a new roommate. He met a girl, named Rosalie and she's been living with him for the past few months. He called her Rosie and from the pictures I saw she was gorgeous. She looked small standing next to my 6' 3'' big boned brother but I would guess she was around my height, 5' 5''ish. She had the most piercing pair of blue eyes I had ever seen, closely resembling the blue on the jerseys of the Giants when they played at home. Her hair was usually straight, which was blonde and cut to her shoulders. I was floored that my brother snagged such a gorgeous woman and from what I have heard, her personality matches her looks. I couldn't wait to meet her.

Emmett was pacing outside when the taxi pulled up. He nearly ripped the door off the hinges to get to me, immediately lifting me up and enveloping me in one of his famous bear hugs. They literally took your breath away.

"Belly Boop!" he yelled out. I went through a slight Betty boop obsession when I was a little girl. So, he came up with that nickname. Old habits die hard too; I asked him to stop calling me that 6 years ago.

"Hey Em! I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Bells. Let me grab your stuff and you can go inside and meet my Rosie," he said, swiftly picking up my luggage at once. Freakishly large man, freakishly large amount of strength.

As I walked in and looked around, it felt good to be home. But I could definitely notice the changes. For one, the smell. It was no longer a familiar stench. It smelled like apples and cinnamon and I looked down and noticed the glade plug=ins. A feminine touch has been added, that has been lacking in the past. This had been a bachelor pad of sorts, it was really Emmett's place and I just crashed here. Not that I cared what his place looked liked anyways. Anything was better than living with my dad.

The walls had been painted; three of the walls were a light grey and there was an accent wall in a deep red. The couch had been placed along the wall with the big window looking out on the city; it was overstuffed and black leather. At least Emmett's huge 72 inch TV didn't change. Different frames were placed everywhere; city landmarks, random sayings and even some of Emmett and I, or Rose and him.

It looked nice, it looked lived in.

Rose, whom I could tell never had those lazy looking days- she just would always look picturesque, probably from the moment she wakes up-, was in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled delicious. When she noticed our arrival, she wiped her hands on her apron and starting coming towards us, warm smile plastered on her face. I was surprised how genuine it seemed. I would have expected the young, hot woman living with her boyfriend would be put off by having to house his misfit sister. She almost seemed… happy.

"Bella! I'm so happy you're here. Emmett has told you so much about you and has been dying for you to get home. I made chicken Marsala for dinner, I hope you like it," she blabbered.

Emmett came and put his arms around her shoulders. "Babe, stop worrying. Everything is perfect and she's going to love you. Right, B?" he said to calm her, while looking at me.

I smiled just as warmly in return towards her, mine surprisingly genuine as well, and pulled her in for a hug. I assumed living with Emmett she would be used to hugs, but she seemed taken aback by my gesture.

"I guess she really is your sister," she said, with a nervous giggle at the end.

A timer went off in the kitchen and Rose excused herself to go finish preparing dinner.

"Why is she so nervous?" I whispered to Emmett once it was just us in the living room.

He plopped himself on the couch and turned on the TV. "She's normally not like this. She's actually pretty bad-ass. But she just wants you to like her. Plus, she kind of feels bad that you never had a mother around. Rosie tends to be a nurturer to those she loves. I guess that means you're in, kid," he explained.

"Oh," was all I could come up with to say.

I wandered around the strangely unfamiliar halls and rooms of my own place, admiring the changes that it had undergone.

There was a new shower curtain liner rather than the algae-ridden, grimy one that had been there the entire time I have been here. There was an actual plush rug in there and toilet paper on a holder. And, the seat was down. This Rose has really whipped my brother into shape.

The halls had been repainted the same grey color that was in the living area and frames were lined along it. I smiled as I approached my bedroom door.

My smile grew as I saw that Emmett had re done it. He replaced the bed, switching out the small twin one for a larger queen sized one. I ran my hand along the sheets, relishing the soft, creamy texture of the sheets. I had got a down comforter, with one of those sheet things that go over it, in purple. The pillows matched the sheets, which were a mute orange. The walls had been repainted, two walls in purple and two walls in an orange color.

"Emmett told me you were quite spunky," a voice startled me. I turned around; clutching my chest only to realize it was Rose standing in the doorframe. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to see how you liked your room," she told me.

"No, it's fine. You did all this?"

"Yeah, I figured that your room could use some change, like the rest of the house. I'm sure your brother was clueless on what to get you when you came to live with him."

"Yeah, I remember when I first came to live here, I looked under the sink and it was filled with every type of pad or tampon that must have been on the shelf. He was too embarrassed to ask me what I used and he didn't want to have the conversation, so he just bought everything," I told her and we both broke out in laughter. "But, it's great, all of it. Thank you, Rose."

"No problem. I wanted to tell you that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. I know I'm your brother's girlfriend and I'm older but seriously, I understand what you've been through. I'm here if you need anything."

I didn't know what was up with me, but her statement felt so heartfelt. Maybe I was turning into this girly girl, or perhaps I was getting my period but tears actually threatened to stream down my cheeks. And, I pulled this girl in for yet another hug. I've known her for all of 10 minutes and I've hugged her twice already.

This time she was less surprised and hugged me back. It felt nice, almost like I had someone else I could count on in my life, other than Emmett. As she pulled away she smiled, and informed me that dinner would be ready in 10 minutes.

I collapsed onto my new bed, enjoying the soft, new mattress that was under my body. I looked around the oddly, but outlandishly delightful color scheme and observed the other new things in my room. A new desk, black polished wood and a top it, a lamp and a new laptop. Behind my door was a mirror and in my opened closets, my old apparel mixed with new pieces hung off color-coordinated hangers. I might be a bit OCD; all my drawers had a specific purpose and nothing strayed from that. Everything I owned was alphabetized or color coordinated, sometimes both. I was stunned to see the new pieces organized into the pattern I already had set.

My old stuffed animals, the few that remained, were perched on a huge bean bag chair that sat in the corner of my room. That happened to be my favorite part of my room. The windowsill was low and it was wide. It overlooked downtown Manhattan and I could see the Brooklyn bridge from it, which happened to be my favorite bridge- yes, I had a favorite bridge and no, I'm not quite sure what makes that my favorite. I often times sat on the windowsill, reading or just admiring the night sky, trying to make out a stray star or two that stood out brightly enough over the city lights.

My room was simple; didn't have a TV or many items in it. I wasn't really into TV, unless it was sports related- growing up with Emmett, sports was mostly what was on the TV anyways. I used my room for sleep, or to read a good book. I had my necessities and that was pretty much it.

On my way towards the kitchen for dinner, I snuck a glance at myself in the mirror. I looked just like I did since high school, for the most part. My hair was mostly brown, with some caramel highlight I got put in and the natural ones that came out in the sun. I recently got it cut and pretty short too; I got that Victoria Beckman bob, the asymmetrical one. I didn't go the super short route though, I wasn't that adventurous. The front, the longest, was cut right below my chin. The back, was just about at my hairline. It was a complete change from the collarbone length I used to have it at, where it just hung boringly. At least now it had some texture and style.

My face was the epitome of plain. My skin was fair, most times with rosy cheeks. I had scarce freckles along my nose. My eyes were poop brown, that's what I thought the color resembled at least. My lips were normal, they were just there.

I wasn't fat, I wasn't skinny. My chest was my favorite part about me, a generous C cup. My waist was slender, and my jeans always stuck out in the back due to my ass being too large for the shapeless jeans I bought. I don't know where designers got their statistics about the shape of American women. The average size of a US woman was about a 14 and has some junk in the trunk. Yet, all the jeans I can find give no room for girls with an ass. It's annoying to have to buy jeans larger just to accommodate my ass.

After self-critiquing myself, I joined my brother and Rose in the kitchen and enjoyed the meal she cooked. It was actually really freaking good. I love anything with mushrooms and she put plenty on the chicken. The sauce, which is a mix of Marsala and Vermouth wine with some chicken stock, was the perfect balance of all the flavors. I was quite impressed. They say the way to a man's heart is food, so I guess it makes sense why they're together; she can really cook!

"So, Em how is it being a lawyer?" I asked as Rose and I cleaned up after dinner.

Emmett started choking on his beer, so I went over to pat him on the back. "Go down the wrong pipe? I hate it when that happens," I told him.

"Yeah. Work is good. I get by," he replied.

"I always forget the name. Masen or something, right?"

"Masen?" Rose questioned, which was weird. Wouldn't she know where her boyfriend worked.

"Um, not exactly, B…" Emmett stuttered. Him and Rose exchanged curious glances.

"Okay. So, where do you work?"

"Well…" Emmett started to say.

"I thought you said you told her," Rose interrupted.

"I didn't want to do it over the phone, Rose. It's kind of a big deal. I work for Masen and Associates on paper," he started to say.

"On paper? What the hell does that mean?" I questioned.

"Yeah, on paper. In actuality, I work directly for Edward Cullen…"

"Okay… And that means…" I said, a bit snippier than I had to, but these two were confusing the fuck out of me. What the fuck was going on? How much has changed since I left?

"We…" Rose started "work for Edward, he owns a nice café in the city. But it serves as a front for some _illegal_ operations. Your brother and I aren't involved in anything illegal. We just try to clean up his messes."

"So, you two work for a mobster?" I scoffed. Then, I started to downright crack up. This had to be a joke. They worked for a criminal? Ha!

"What's so funny, B?" Emmett asked me.

"This, the whole big joke…" I said, pointing between the two of them "…That's what it has to be, right? Where are the hidden cameras and the crew that comes out and says you've just been Punk'd? Ashton, are you here?" and I began to pretend to look around the living room.

"Bella, we're serious. Emmett is his lawyer and I'm his publicist of sorts. I keep the spotlight off him, as much as I can. I can't control every paper, though," Rose explained.

I just stood there. No witty comeback, no accusations or judgments. Just stood there, staring at them and they stared right back. All of us not saying a word. What words are there to say when you learn your brother and his new girlfriend work for criminals and helping them escape whatever illegal actions they have done.

Then, I thought back to the mobster movies I've seen; Goodfellas, The Untouchables, A Bronx Tale and of course, The Godfather. What do all these movies have in common? I'll tell you. Violence, guns and killing.

"Does he kill people, Emmett? Do you have to clear him of…" I couldn't even bring myself to say the word… murder.

"No! God, Bella. He isn't like that. It's just some assault and battery charges, maybe a concealed weapon or drug charge. Nothing as bad as… that."

I was surprised, but relief actually washed over me. Oh, well it's only beating people up or having drugs. No big deal. My brother maybe defending a known criminal but at least he was knowingly defending a murderer. It could be worse.

"Okay. I'm gonna make this like I've seen in the movies. I won't ask and you won't tell, capisci?"

They both laughed at my Italian Mafia reference and agreed. I smiled before claiming that the travel made me tired and headed off to bed.

I glanced at the clock on my way in and it was only 7:30. That was way too freaking early for me to go to bed. I might have been tired, but 9 was barely an acceptable time to go to bed. No way in hell would I be going to sleep at 7:30. I had to figure something out to do.

I grabbed a light jacket, a breezy night in late April still constituted jacket weather in New York City. I put my wallet and ID in my jacket, and waltzed out of the house. I was 21 years old, I didn't need to Emmett to keep tabs on me. I could come and go as I pleased.

I didn't really know where I was going, just kind of mindlessly walking until something hit me.

It was pretty quick; a quiet little coffee shop. I was done with, Seattle's Best Coffee- it wasn't the best. I wanted a good, old fashioned cup of New York caw-fee, get it? New York accent? I got teased about it constantly in Washington. I didn't talk funny, I talked like everyone else I grew up with. But no one I grew up with was in Washington to back me up. To them, I spoke weird.

I walked in and noticed there was a short line. I stood on line and that's when I noticed the awesome music playing. It was 'The Everglow' by Mae. I started bobbing my head, lip syncing the lyrics and entering my own special world. I called it Bella World, original, right?

'_I think that we've got what it takes, to get this heart start beating again.__  
><em>_So take it all the way.__  
><em>_Whoa, whoa.__  
><em>_And our hearts are on The Everglow.__  
><em>_Deep inside we both know it.__  
><em>_Everything's hanging on this moment.__  
><em>_Whoa, whoa.__  
><em>_And our hearts are on The Everglow.'_

I was knocked out of Bella World and back into reality, literally. This guy behind me noticed before I did that the line moved forward. He didn't notice, however, that I didn't move and banged right into me.

"Watch it!" he told me, and motioned for me to move ahead.

I rolled my eyes and flipped him the bird before I turned my head and noticed the most amazing looking guy watching our encounter leaning against the coffeemaker.

"Something amuse you?" I asked him.

I wasn't afraid of talking to guys; even ones I knew were better looking than me and way out of my league. I wasn't afraid to talk to anyone for that matter.

He flashed me a smile, which was slightly off center, yet completely perfect. But the first thing I noticed was the brightness of his eyes. This may sound weird, but it's the first thing that popped into my head; his eyes were like the color of granny smith apples, ya know, the green, tart ones? They were the most beautiful eyes I ever encountered. Then there was the mess atop his head, that looked so incredibly soft. The color was a mixture of strawberry blonde and a stark gold. It was once again like nothing I had ever seen before. This guy was one of a kind.

"You, actually. I saw your little disagreement with one of my customers," he told me.

"Well, he bumped into me. I might have been stuck inside my head, singing the song over the loud speaker, but he didn't need to literally knock me into reality, did he?"

He was once again laughing at me. "You actually know this song?"

"Yeah. Mae is one of my favorite bands," I informed him.

This time his jaw went slack, he had no laughter or quick wit comment to come back with.

"Let me guess. You think I'm one of those Barbie doll girls that only listen to Z-100 and thinks Lady Gaga is God?" I asked him. He barely nodded his head, but I already knew that's what he though. I opened my mouth, stuck my finger over my tongue and faked gagging. "Lady Gag-Me is more like it. I can't stand much on the radio; it all gets too played out."

"Really?" he asked, sounding intrigued.

"Really. Now, do you work here or just stand around interrogating people's taste in music?"

The other workers stared at him, almost like they were scared. He waved them off, before turning his undivided attention towards me. "What can I get you?"

"That's better. I would like a medium coffee, 2 sugars and a little bit of cream."

"Coming right up…" he paused, waiting to have me finish the sentence and fill in my name.

I fell for it. "Bella," I told him.

"Coming right up, Bella. I'm Edward by the way," he said, while he poured the black liquid goodness into a cup, then added precisely 2 sugars and a little too much cream, but still acceptable.

"How much?" I asked him as he passed me the coffee.

"It's on the house."

"What if the 'house' doesn't want to pay? Are you sure your boss will be okay with it?" I asked him. It was really generous of him, but it's a bit much to get in trouble for a girls attention.

The workers behind the counter, and him included, laughed a bit under their breath, like there was some sort of joke I was missing out on. "I'm sure the boss won't mind treating a pretty girl like yourself to a cup of coffee. Mind if I join you while you drink your coffee? Talk about some of your other likes in music?"

"I guess," I told him, shrugging my shoulders.

I didn't wait for him as I headed over by the window, picking the oversized armchair to sit in. He trotted right behind me, dragging a chair and sitting in backwards right in front of my face.

"So, what are some other bands you listen to that would shock the hell out of me?" he asked me.

"Rise Against. I've been listening to 'Help is on the Way' a lot lately. Then there's Mayday Parade, All Time Low, Jack's Mannequin, The Maine…" I started to say, but he interrupted me.

"I got a bootleg copy of The Maine's upcoming CD, Stay Up, Get Down," he said.

"Shit! I've been looking forward to that! I preordered it for 5 bucks off their site like a month or 2 back. How is it?"

"You could listen to it for yourself…"

"Listen, buddy. I'm not the type of girl that's going to get lured to your apartment to listen to good music so that you can take advantage of me. Sorry to burst your bubble."

He put his hands up in defense, all while laughing at me. "Chill. I was not going to offer my apartment up to you. Nor do I want to take advantage of you. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"A guy. I'm pretty sure every guy talks to girls in order to get in their pants," I replied.

"Well, I'm not trying to get into your pants. At least not so soon after meeting you. If we continue hanging out and the rest of you is as good as your taste in music, I can't promise I won't try. But, I was going to suggest I burn you a copy and maybe you come here tomorrow for another cup of coffee and I give it to you."

"Oh." Well don't I feel like a moron? I didn't say that to him of course. But who could blame me? 99 percent of guys will take any opportunity to get into a girls pants. Can't fault me for not realizing he is one of the 1 percent. Plus, I'm sure he isn't as innocent as it may seem right now.

"Does that sound alright with you?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. Maybe I'll come around the same time as I did tonight?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll be here. I'll be looking forward to it," he said, getting off his chair and heading back to the coffee counter. But not before turning back around to flash me another award winning smile. "Bella."

Fuck. The way he said my name, he made it seem so, sexual. It sent tingles down my body, even down past my belt.

I just sat there, dumb founded. My mind was screaming at me, to say something, anything. But only a smile came out. My mouth was frozen otherwise and words ceased to exist.

He turned away smiling and I could see his shoulders shaking, probably laughing at me again.

I held my face in my hands, feeling the familiar rush of blood to my cheeks from embarrassment. I usually wasn't this type of girl. The one who loses her voice and gets tongue tied. I don't know who he is, not mention who said I'm into him for anything more than his CD. Yet, somehow this guy worked a spell over me. I was all of a sudden a flustered, giddy girl. A spell that made me want to impress him and to think I was a bit more graceful than I really was. I wanted him to find my sexy.

I wanted him to have _wanted_ to take me back to his apartment. Not that I would have gone…

I noticed he slipped into the back and out of sight. This was my chance to go without him noticing my crimson cheeks.

The cool air was welcomed against my body. It brought me back into myself. Back to the spunky, 'I-don't-care-who-you-are', carefree girl. The one that was confident. Not the frozen idiot who was shell-shocked by a guy. Puh-leeze.

Yet, I couldn't shake him from my mind. His crazed hair. His green-apple colored eyes. His plush lips. The sharpness of his jaw line. That fucking smile. He ran across my mind like a movie, image after image of his handsome features.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I DID NOT get all crushed out and clingy on guys.

I had one boyfriend in Washington. His name was Jake, really nice guy. He was from a local reservation near the college. He had russet colored skin and dark features to match. We shared a lot in common. But when it came down to it, I wasn't 'girlfriend enough' for him. I had school, homework and other friends to focus on. I didn't want to be tied down to just him. He expected me to be in constant contact and hang out with him during all my free time. I wasn't that girl. We were friends afterwards, but I doubt that we will keep in close contact now that I'm back in New York.

I was more of a non committed relationship person. Meet a guy, mess around, keep him around until he starts getting annoying and then start the cycle again with someone new. Relationships were trouble and led to heartache. I was not going to end up with my heart broken, but a girl had needs, so I had to have some sort of relationship with men. Friends with benefits type of relationships were the safest way to go.

I nearly missed the door to the loft while being stuck in my head. I had to go back a door in order to go inside. I walked into the living room, humming the song from the coffee shop. Emmett and Rose eyed me suspiciously when I walked in.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Emmett replied. "You look… different."

"Ookay. Thanks?" I said with a giggle.

"Oh, B. Some guy named Jasper Whitlock called looking for you. He left his number and wants you to call him back as soon as you can," Emmett informed me.

I expressed my thanks and ran into my bedroom to give him a call. Jasper Whitlock was the head of a child welfare office that I applied to. I really wanted to work there. He was supposedly a great child advocate and his office was one of the most sought after places to gain employment in the social work field. I sent in a bitchin' resume, a bunch of recommendations from some of my favorite professors and my college transcripts. I thought it was a long shot, but maybe not.

"_Hello?"_ a man with an intense southern drawl.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan. You asked for me to return your call. I'm so pleased to hear from you," I told him.

"_Isabella, right. How are you?"_

"Bella. Please call me Bella and I'm well, how are you?"

"_I'm well, also. You had quite impressive recommendations on your behalf. I'm very interested in what you have to offer us. Now, this office is not cheap to run and we do not bring in much revenue. We run off donations. So, at this point I can only offer you an internship. But hopefully within the next few months, some funds will be freed up and I can take you as an employee. I figured this might work just as a means to get your foot through the door, so to speak," _he informed me.

I twirled around in my bedroom, raising my hands above my head and started jumping up and down in excitement. It was my happy dance. I was in!

"That would be great. I would be honored to take that position."

"_Wonderful. I'm very happy to hear that. How about you swing by the office around 7 tomorrow night, after hours. My wife and I will be here to show you a few things before you come in during the day time. Day time in the office could be quite hectic and I'd hate to throw you right into the chaos without some prepping."_

"That sounds perfect. I will be there. I'm looking forward to meeting you," I told him.

"_As am I. See you tomorrow night Bella. Goodnight," he said before hanging up._

I continued doing my happy dance, which included jumping on my bed and letting out a happy scream.

I continued my solo celebration until a thought popped in my head.

Edward.

I was supposed to meet him tomorrow night. Shit. He would think I was standing him up.

Oh well. This is more important. I'd have to get him to listen to me some other way.

Hopefully, he would.

The little voice in my head was telling me that I wanted to keep talking with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, there's the first chapter. I hope that you guys are interested! I have a bunch of great ideas for this story. I wont abandon my other stories I have in progress, but I didn't want to forget all the ideas floating around in my head for this one!<strong>_

_**I hope that you guys will keep track and continue reading this story!**_

_**Happy Reading and Pleaseee Review! Thanks!**_


	2. The Search for Something More

Coffeeshop Soundtrack

Chapter 2- The Search for Something More

EPOV

_**AN: Wow! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, read and alerted for this story! I was so pleasantly surprised by the number of emails that came pouring into my mailbox regarding this story! It really inspires me to write more! I would have gotten this chapter out sooner but computer troubles coupled by writer's block due to a negative review on another story prevented me from writing. But here it is!**_

_**BTW- each chapter will alternate between Edward and Bella POV**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>I never poured a cup of coffee in my life. Okay, maybe that's an over exaggeration. But, I certainly did not serve the customers that came into the tiny café I owned in downtown Manhattan. I came into to do some paperwork, make sure the employees weren't slacking off and to collect my money. This business was purely a front for the more profitable business I did. This café served little meaning to me, until I saw her.<p>

But I digress.

I don't do the menial work like pour coffee for the whiny people that come into my café. In fact, I don't even know why I was behind the counter when I saw her. Thank God I was though because I had the perfect view to stand and admire her.

She was fucking stunning. This bad ass haircut, long in the front and short in the back. It was brown with golden-ish highlights throughout it. Her eyes were like big chocolate M and M's- which happened to be my favorite- that just pulled me in. She had some major dick sucking lips and a body with curves in all the right places. Can you say boobs?

But, this wasn't just about her looks- although that did not hurt.

She was singing along to the song over the loudspeaker. It was by this band called Mae. Their songs aren't exactly blasting all over the radio, especially since New York doesn't have a single rock station except for one classic rock one. It's all pop, Spanish or nothing. It's kind of pathetic. There were little possibilities if your ears wanted to listen to actual music rather than the noise that took up residence on most of the radio stations. Most of the songs all sounded the same to me, anyways.

I would expect a girl looking like her to be up on the latest fashion with Z-100 constantly dialed in while she drove some chick car, like a Volkswagen Buggie

Okay, so it was a little judgmental. Sue me.

I was surprised with how much she intrigued me. I actually wanted to get to know her, not just get into her pants. She seemed to have a smart mouth, she didn't talk like a valley girl, who's every other word was 'like'. She had some spunk to her and definitely wasn't afraid to speak her mind. I wanted to see her again and again.

So, now I would have to come back to this stupid café again today to see her. It was worth it, though. I was able to collect more money, check in on some paperwork and see an amazing looking chick. I had the CD in hand and I was looking forward to seeing her.

But, I ended up just looking like a fucking moron.

I fired 2 people who dared to laugh at me while I stood behind the counter getting asked for sugar and milk. Did I seriously look like I worked here? I wasn't even wearing that stupid apron that Rose said I should make them all wear. They all knew why I was there and thought it was hysterical that I was being made to stand around and wait.

So, not only did I get stood up but I had the annoying task of finding 2 people to fill the vacant positions at the café. I was fucking pissed.

I got in my blacked out Corvette and sped away. I ended up going over the bridge into Queens just to be able to rip the car a bit. Driving in the city was just stop and go; you barely get above 20 at any point. Thoroughly annoying for driving off some steam, and to drive a stick.

Of course, I got pulled over for doing an illegal U-turn trying to turn back onto the other side of the bridge. Not for the speeding that probably could have revoked my license for thirty minutes until Emmett got it straightened out, but for a stupid traffic violation.

The guy was a total douche, thinking he was big shit for pulling someone over. He looked like he had just graduated from the academy and thought the pistol on his belt added inches to his dick. So, I might have called him a fucking tool and got my ass arrested. Luckily, I had a fucking fantastic lawyer to talk my way out of jail. Plus, I may or may not have a few well placed cops on my payroll.

"Emmett. I don't think I've ever been happier to see you, dude," I said as I saw him approach the holding cell. I had been sitting in there for all of ten minutes, didn't even need to make my phone call. A cop in need of a bonus placed a phone call as soon as he spotted me entering the station.

A young looking cop unlocked the door and slid it open, freeing me. I patted him on the shoulder, slipped him a fifty and walked up to Emmett.

"Why couldn't you just take the ticket and shut the fuck up?"

"I was pissed and he was acting like big shit that he caught me. He was a fucking tool," I told him defending myself.

"Well, apparently Officer Newton is not reliable and is known for making up stories. So, all the charges are dropped and you have the city's sincerest apologies," Emmett said, with a hint of sarcasm that only I could pick up on.

I suppressed the snicker I wanted to release and happily walked out of the police station.

"Is my fucking car okay?" I asked as we got into Emmett's Escalade.

"Yep, already back at your garage, sitting tight in its parking space. So, what got you so pissed that you got yourself arrested and fired two employees tonight?"

"You already know about that shit? This chick stood me up. I met her at the café, even served her a cup of coffee. She was supposed to meet me at the café again tonight. She never showed. Fucking bitch," I said, mumbling the last part under my breath.

"You served a cup of coffee? Ha!" Emmett said, his booming laughter filling up the car. "Maybe something came up. You never know," Emmett said, looking at things optimistically.

"What's got you so happy? Rose been keeping you up late?" I asked him winking and nudging him.

"No, my sister just got home last night. It feels great to have her back."

That's right. He did mention his sister was returning. She had been away at college for the past 4 years, so I had never met her. Emmett and her were apparently very close, he told me. They had their own fucked up childhood stories themselves. Maybe she was hot.

"Is she legal?"

"Fuck no, Cullen. You will be staying far away from my sister. She's a good girl and clearly unhappy that I am working for you," he informed me.

"Oh, so you told her you're working for the big, bad mafia boss. I'm not that bad. You did tell her I have plenty of redeeming characteristics, right?"

"Of course! Let's see, your temper which gets you arrested. Your lack of patience which causes the café to go through employees like packages of coffee. Or is it the killer left hook that has met my face if I forget something?" he mocked.

"Ha. Ha."

It sounds bad. I had my moments, but who doesn't?

I run the streets of New York. If you're holding a dime of weed or .9 mil, chances are they passed through my hands at some point.

I'm an Irish orphan that grew up without a family most of my life. I bounced from family to family until I was 16 when I just gave up on the system and looking for a family.

The last family I was in was half nice. The woman was the nicest woman I had ever met- Esme. But she was married to a fucking head-case. Trevor beat the shit out of Esme, occasionally me too. That was until I starting being able to fight back.

One night, I tried to defend Esme, who was getting beat up pretty bad. It landed both of us in the hospital; Esme had a broken arm and I had a broken jaw, that I needed wired shut. For me, that was the last straw. I was sixteen and if I could deem myself fit to care for myself, the courts could allow me to live on my own.

Living in Brooklyn at the time, some friends of mine knew about a guy that could help me out with a job, and to take care of Esme's problem. I didn't ask for Trevor to get wacked or anything, all I wanted was for him to at least be roughed up and stay the hell away from Esme. I offered my services to this guy named Joe, he took care of Trevor and I had started being his henchmen.

Joe ran operations all throughout the five boroughs. As I became more and more dependable to him, I rose through the ranks. I got set up with a place in Manhattan and was making enough money to live a cozy life.

When Joe passed on, I took on all his responsibilities in Manhattan, with other associates splitting up the turf in the other boroughs. Now, I'm the guy everyone answers to in Manhattan.

Emmett is my lawyer, which is definitely something I need. He tweaks the system and gets money into all the right hands to make sure nothing sticks. Not to mention, he's a fast talker and a bullshitter. He can spin anything.

He's dating another associate of mine, Rose. She is like a P.R. lady- she handles the newspapers, media and basically other odds and ends shit that I may need help me. She spins the stories around to make it seemed like I'm harassed by the city.. Keeps my name out as much as she can, but those people have a job to do to. Sometimes, I'm big news and will bring them money. So, my name has passed through a few headlines in some not so fantastic situations. In general, I like to keep a low profile so that I'm not recognized on the streets as a mobster. Though, people around my immediate area, they tend to cross the street when I'm passing by. No matter how tight you try to conceal things, word always leaks out.

Rose also helps run the café. I don't have much time to deal with it, but it has to stay up and running. I run all the money I get through there so it appears to the government that I make my money legitimately. I'm thankful that I have Rose to worry about what the business needs and helps me hire the people to run it. I'd be a bit at a loss if I didn't have her help. She doesn't take anyone's shit, so she's a good person to have around.

Emmett dropped me off at home, which was actually a hotel. I lived on the top floor, the whole penthouse suite to myself. I couldn't tell you where any of the furniture was from or hell, what most of the furniture was- I had it all picked out by an interior designer. It was a place where I could come and sleep. The only thing I did here besides sleep, or bang women, was cook. I loved to cook. I made a mean chicken parmigiana- I wondered if Bella liked that…

Whoa. Why the hell was I wondering what she liked? SHE stood me up= She stood Edward Cullen up. Yet, here I was like a fucking lovesick puppy wondering if she would like the meal I could prepare for her.

I would never admit this to anyone but myself, and even that I didn't want to do, but she got under my skin. She, for some strange reason, made me want to cook for her and treat her to dinners and lavish her with presents.

I wasn't the good guy- I wasn't the guy that dated women. Sure, I never hit them or treated them like shit but their main purpose to me was to scratch an itch. In my lifestyle, it's hard to meet women- some get scared off and the rest want you for your money. So, it was best that I just stuck with one night stands.

But for some reason I felt like she could handle this lifestyle, like she could handle me. She had a smart mouth and an aura of confidence. There was no fear in her eyes as she talked to me. I could be right up in her face and she would come right back at me.

Plus, I didn't think she'd be after me for my money. Nothing about her screamed "I'm a gold digging whore", so I think I was safe on that front too.

I should still be pissed like I was before. I shouldn't want to run into her again and let her explain. This girl was nothing more to me than any other girl I could run into. Or was she?

Like the pussy this girl was turning me into, I went back to the café the following night at the same time, hoping that she might come in.

Wind came tunneling through the door, hair all around her face, sticking to her lips, she burst in, gasping for air.

"You're here!" she says when she spots me and comes right towards me. "I'm so sorry about yesterday night, I can explain!"

"Oh yeah? Because it better be good! I sat here all night waiting for you. I never left," I teased her.

She took a good long at me before smiling, determining that I was joking with her. "Look, I just came back to New York after spending four years at college far from here so that I could get this job at a child welfare agency. The boss called me when I got home two nights ago and asked me to come in last night. I couldn't turn down this opportunity. I would have called, but we didn't exchange information. I was hoping you would be here tonight so that I could explain."

Now I felt like a douche. She actually had a good excuse.

Child Welfare agency- sounds like she doesn't know how many kids slip through the cracks, like me. She still has faith that she can do some good.

"Did you get it?" I asked her.

"Huh?"

"The job. Did you get the job? I hope it was worth almost missing your shot with me," I told her.

She laughed at my forwardness. "It's an internship basically. Unpaid since money in the agency is all tied up. But yes, I did get it. And you said almost…"

"Yeah, almost. We should go out and celebrate. I know a great lounge a few blocks away, if you're interested," I suggested.

"That depends," she countered.

"On what?"

"If you have my CD or not," she said, holding her hand out and placing her other hand on her hip.

Damn, this girl was fine.

We walked the few blocks over to the place I was taking her to in mostly silence. The lounge I took Bella to was called "Eclipse"; it was a small place that I ran a lot of business through. I knew that the bands that played were good and it would be quiet enough so that we could still talk.

I brought her straight to the bar, wondering if she would drink or not.

"Hey boss!" the bartender, Jake, said to us. Jake used to work for me but he met a girl and was trying to get his life straight, something that I could admire. His departure was amicable and I keep in contact with him from time to time. I doubt his girlfriend will be inviting me to the wedding though…

"Hey, Jake. This is Bella, Bella this is a friend of mine, Jake. He will get you anything you want," I told her.

"Anything I want? Can he make All Time Low magically appear?" she asked.

Jake just smiled before picking up the remote and blasting "Damned if I Do Ya (Damned if I Don't)" over the loud speakers. "Viola, All Time Low!"

"Not bad smart ass. I'll have a beer, whatever he's having," Bella said, pointing to me.

"You sure you like dark beers? I drink Guinness," I warned her.

"I'm not a little girl, I've had it before. It's fine," she told me.

"Okay, 2 Guinness' it is, Jake."

He mock saluted me before going off to get our beers. I put down a twenty, but he pushed it back, telling me the first round was on the house.

I led Bella over to one of the plush couches to the side of the stage. Normally, garage bands come to perform here on any given night. I was pretty sure that Bella would enjoy it since most of the bands we discussed started out as such.

"So, you like children?" I asked her.

"I'm a social worker. I try to give a voice to children when they don't have one. But, yes, I do like children. Don't you?"

"Sure, I like them as much as the next person. I'm just not around them that much. Do you know how hard it is working in that field? How many kids just fall through the cracks and end up severely fucked up because of it?"

She leaned backwards, clearly taking a bit of offense to the line of my questioning. "That's why I'm trying to break into it. To make a difference and try to make sure that kids don't fall through the cracks and get stable, loving homes."

"Well, I can admire you're attitude, but I don't think that one girl is going to change a system that has been doomed for years," I told her, taking a swing from my beer.

"So, Mr. Self-Righteous, you know what I do, what is it that you do? You just work at the café? Saving one caffeine withdrawn victim to the next?"

I chuckled at her mock, knowing I deserved it for coming off so strongly against what she did. I just looked at her for a second, contemplating admitting the whole thing to her. But part of me just wanted to enjoy the evening with her without the possibility of her running away. So, I lied.

"Yeah, I know the person that owns it. He gives me good hours and its pretty easy work. Everyone needs coffee."

"That can't be what you wanted to do with your life," she said to me, turning her body to better face me. "I not trying to act superior or make your job seem less important. I just assume that you didn't dream of working in a coffee shop for the rest of your life."

I actually had to think about it- I didn't think that I would grow up to be a criminal, or a coffee boy. Growing up in such an unstable environment, where my parents changed so often, all I ever wanted was stability. I didn't think of a specific occupation, just something that could provide for me and whoever else would be in my family. I wanted to have a nice home and enough money to live comfortable.

"I guess I wanted to be a chef. I really enjoy cooking, I have for awhile. If I had my way I would have liked to make my money doing something that I loved," I said, surprised at how easily the truth came out around her.

"So why don't you? I'm sure you could get into a cooking school and then you could work at some fancy restaurant. You can do anything you want," she told me.

"Look, I appreciate your vote of confidence but it's not that easy."

"Why not?" she asked.

"It's just not!" I snapped. I saw her cower back slightly and I felt badly that I snapped at her over something so small. "I'm sorry, things are just more complicated," I tried to explain.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have pushed. I don't even know you," she said, backing further away and taking a small sip of her beer.

"There's a good band playing here tonight," I said to her, trying to change the subject. "They're a little hardcore metal, but I swear the music is good."

She eyed me suspiciously, wondering if I was telling the truth. "One song. I'll stay to listen to one song; I have work in the morning. Would hate to be late on my first day at a doomed profession," she said, clearly mocking my point of view.

The band came on a few minutes later and I could see in my peripheral that Bella was bobbing her head to the sounds. I smiled to myself, happy that I had known she would like the music.

I thought that since she was enjoying the music that perhaps she would stay longer than one song. Her presence seemed to put me at ease and erase all other thoughts from my head. Believe me, it was a good change of pace from the anger that spewed around in my head most of the time. Wondering if deals were being done right or who was plotting against me behind my back. With Bella, I could just be Edward; a pretend coffee boy without a single care in the world.

Sure enough, the song ended, Bella chugged the rest of her beer and began to gather her purse to leave.

"You really can't stay for another song?"

"The band is good, like you said. I just really think I should be getting back home," she said, standing up.

I stood up as well and led her towards the door. I stuck my thumb out and hailed her a taxi, and slipped the guy forty bucks to cover her fare wherever it would be that she was going.

I opened the door for her and watched her slip inside. I leaned in, placing one hand on the door and one hand on the top of the car.

"How about an official date? I take you someplace nice, we talk and get to know each other some more, maybe even exchange numbers," I suggested, unable to just let this girl walk out of my life.

She hesitated, which didn't look good in my book. "Look, I just moved back. I'm starting a new job and I barely know you from anyone else walking down the street. I don't know…"

"So, get to know me. I want to get to know you. I swear I'm not a serial killer or rapist," I assured her. _Well, not a rapist and not a serial killer, per say. _"What's one date going to do? You hate it, you can bail at any time. Give me one chance to blow your mind."

I saw her lips curling up into a smile and I knew I had her. I flashed her my famous crooked smile in return, as she wrote her number down on a piece of paper she had in her purse.

"I really hope you're not some psycho," she told me, as she fastened her seatbelt and began to give the driver instructions to her place.

"Well, at least now you'll get to find out for yourself. Goodnight, Bella," I told her, closing the door, never tearing my eyes away from her face.

She smiled back at me before telling the driver to go. I stood outside for a while until the taxi was nowhere in sight before I went back inside to grab another drink.

"where'd your girl go?" Jake asked as I scooted myself onto the bar stool.

"Big day tomorrow. First day at a new job," I explained.

"Who is she?"

"That's what I want to find out," I said. "Hey, any ideas for a first date?"

The next day, I swung by the café, traveling right upstairs where my employees would be. It was the base of my operations.

"Edward! Do you know how hard it's going to be to find two suitable replacements?" Rose chastised me as soon as I walked in the door.

"That's why I'm lucky I don't need to do it," I told her.

"screw you, Cullen. Maybe I should quit and leave you to do it yourself."

"You wouldn't do that and we both know it. But, I need your help with something else too."

"Need your ass wiped too?"

"Are you like this with Emmett too? Because if so, I have no idea why he is dating you."

"What is it, Cullen?" she asked me with a sigh at the end.

"I need help planning a date," I told her, plopping down into my chair, behind my desk to sort through some paperwork.

"A date?" she repeated.

"Yes, a date. I want it to be fancy and romantic and shit. I don't care about the price."

She stood there staring at me, hands on her hips. I looked up at her from my paperwork and continued to stare at her wondering what the hell she was doing.

Emmett then walked in, looking exhausted even though it was only eleven o'clock in the morning.

"These new fucking kids, are dumb as bricks! That one kid, Seth, he was doing business on the corner of the block where the police station was. A fucking police station!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air before collapsing into the chair in front of my desk. "What did I just walk in on?"

"Oh, nothing. Just Edward here, wants me to plan a romantic date for him" Rose told him, before going back to whatever she was doing before I came in. I glared at her before glimpsing at the goofy smile that was now on Emmett's face.

Emmett was a smart guy- obviously he's a lawyer. Her was also a family man and didn't find it right that I spent so much time alone. He though that at twenty-seven years old, I should be finding the person to spend my life with. Regardless of whatever business I was into. He told me that the right person would accept me for me.

I thought it was a little naïve but I appreciated that the guy was looking out for my happiness. He may be an associate of mine but I considered him, probably, as one of my best friends. I trusted him as much as I trusted myself. He was the only person I could count on if I was in a bind.

"Is this the same girl that stood you up?" Emmett asked, to which Rose dropped her papers and flipped around.

"She stood you up and now you want to take her out? What the fuck, Cullen? I thought you had balls," Rose said, earning more glares from me.

"I do have balls, Rosalie. She's different. She had a job interview and we didn't exchange numbers, so she couldn't contact me to let me know," I explained.

"What time were you supposed to meet?"

"Seven," I told her.

She scoffed, she fucking scoffed. "Who the fuck has a job interview at seven at night? What is she applying for the corner of twenty-third and Broadway?"

"Hey!" I yelled at her. "Apparently the office is quite chaotic during the day and the boss didn't want to throw her right into the wolves. He wanted to prep her first. I think it's a damn fucking good excuse. And I don't remember asking for your opinion on it, Rose."

"Whatever," she said, picking up the papers and trotting downstairs into the café.

"What's up her ass?" I said to Emmett, once Rose was safely downstairs. Rosalie was a two-headed monster. On one side, you had the sweet, motherly woman who took care of you. I often got to see that side. Then, there was this attitude ridden bitch, who second guessed everyone's motives. Rose was protective over those she cared about, me included apparently.

"She just doesn't trust any girl that tries to get into your life. She thinks they're always after the thrill or your money."

"Well, it's my money and life. She needs to learn to keep her mouth shut sometimes," I said, probably a bit harsher than I needed to, especially since Emmett was her boyfriend. I immediately soften my expression and put my hands up, indicating I was sorry.

"So, who is she?"

I sat back in my chair, unable to control the smile that broke out onto my face. "She's fucking amazing. Brown hair and eyes. Fair skin. Rocking fucking body," I told him, making a squeezing gesture with my hands in front of chest, showing him that she had fuckawesome tits.

"Nice," he said, offering me up a high five. "I don't know if it's just me, but you seem to actually like this girl more than just for her rack."

I paused for a second. I pictured her smile and how she looked as she lip singed the words to the song playing in the café. _"I think that we have what it takes to get this heart start beating again…"_ My heart hasn't felt anything but a chill for a long time. "I see potential, Em. She seems different."

"Hey!" I heard coming from the staircase. "You cant just barge in there!" I heard, now that it was closer I could tell it was Rose yelling.

The door flew up and both Emmett and I rose from our chairs, on guard for who it might have been. My hand immediately was drawn to my hip, where I normally carried protection. Competing business may be low right now, but it was still out there. You never knew when or where an ambush could come from.

But, this was not an ambush. This was my cousin, Jasper.

Our mother's were sisters and both abandoned us at the same, so we went into foster care at the same time. Occasionally we got placed in the same home, but a lot of times people were only interested in taking one of us. Much like me, he got bounced around from home to home. He took a different stance on the foster system, much like Bella now that I thought about it. He was interested in making things better and working towards finding the best homes for kids who didn't have one.

That didn't mean that my cousin was a straight shooter though. He found out quickly that running a child welfare agency did not make a lot of money. It cost a lot more money to run the business, pay employees and advertise. He thought it was worth all the struggling but he and his wife, Alice, had some rough times. That was when he first came to me.

Jasper was older than me, by three years, making him thirty. He had a doctorate in psychology so he could write prescriptions. I didn't want him mixed up in my business but I couldn't refuse him with all his begging. He would get the hottest street medications, pain killers and mood lifters for me to sell. In return, he gained a lot of the profits, which in turn, helped him afford the bills he piled up.

"It's okay, Rose. Hey Jazz, what's going on?" I said, offering my hand for him to shake.

He shook my hand and shook Emmett's before sitting down in the chair besides Em. He looked tired, like he was having big financial difficulties again. I could tell he didn't want to be involved in illegal dealings. He wanted to do things by the book and not have something be able to taint the incredible reputation that his agency has. He just could risk it all imploding right under his nose. "I need some money, quickly. I'm falling behind."

"Alright, well I can loan you whatever you need, Jazz," I told him.

I always offered to just loan it to him. He had a lot of backers that handed him millions of dollars in donations from time to time. But with the economy in the shitter, the donations were a bit harder to come by. His whole agency ran off donations since all the work he did was nonprofit; he wanted to make sure that everyone had the same opportunity regardless of financial implications.

Jasper was too proud though to accept my money. He wanted to feel as though he controlled his own destiny and how he got his money. Plus, he never wanted to feel as though he was in debt to me. Not that I would ever force his hand to pay me back. He never saw it that way.

"What kind of drugs are in high demand? What can you get the most per pill?" he asked.

"The usual shit will do, Jasper. I can have some money by the end of next week. I know some people who are looking to score big in order to turn their own profits. Just give me the scripts," I told him.

He took out his pad and began scribbling down on them, tearing page after page off. It was illegible to me, that doctor chicken scratch thing. All I could see were the dollar signs that these simple pieces of paper brought to Jazz and me.

"How's Alice?" I asked, while he was finishing up the scripts.

"She's fine."

"And the baby?" Alice was due to have a baby in a few short months. I was supposed to be the baby's Godfather. I was the only family Jasper had, so he felt obligated. I felt good about it, knowing that I could make sure that part of my family would always be taken care of.

"Kicking up a storm. I swear Alice looks like she could pop any day," he told me.

"Well, she's short, so I guess her belly looks bigger."

"Hmm. Well, here they all are," he said, handing me the tiny stack of papers. "If you need anything else, make sure you call me on my cell. I don't need you calling the office." Always paranoid.

"I know how this works Jazz. I'll be in touch."

He shook mine and Emmett's hand again before Rose led him back downstairs and out through the café.

"It's a shame that he has to stoop to this level in order to get by," Emmett commented once it was just the two of us again.

"Yeah, well it's his choices. He could own a fancy psychiatry office in midtown and charges hundreds of dollars per hour and still be able to help a lot of people. He's choosing to help people in a more difficult manner," I reasoned.

"Yeah, but this is personal to him. You of all people should understand that."

"And, I do. I'm helping him aren't I?"

Emmett just nodded before heading downstairs to assist Rose in her interviews.

I took a glimpse at the rising stacks of paperwork on my desk, knowing that I should really start to tackle some of it before I lost shipments in transit. I would be screwed then.

As I looked at invoice after invoice, all I started to see were the deep chocolate brown eyes and pouty lips that belonged to a girl I hoped to call mine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So, the relationships between the characters are becoming intertwined. I really hope that everyone continues to enjoy this story, as I am enjoying writing it so much!<em>**

**_Next up is their first date, and it will be told in Bella's POV._**

**_Thanks, happy reading and please review!_**


	3. A Kiss to Build a Dream on

Coffeeshop Soundtrack

Chapter 3- A Kiss to Build a Dream On

BPOV

_**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews and all the alerts and views! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this story!**_

_**I had to take some creative license with this chapter a bit- UDUB does not have the organization that I mention in this chapter. But in order to write realistically about it, I wanted to use the one that I was familiar with. So, please understand my direction there!**_

_**BTW! Who is excited for Breaking Dawn to released on DVD on Friday? Anyone planning to go to a release party at Target to see the sneak peak? I TOTALLY am! I am so excited! Got my twilight tee shirt all ready to go ;)**_

_**Thanks so much and Happy Reading!**_

* * *

><p>I agreed to a date with Edward… <em>hmm…<em>, I never did get his last name. I have no idea what it is. For all I know he could be this mass serial killer and I wouldn't have any idea. I've been away from New York for four years, I'm not sure of anything going on, Yet, I still agreed to go out with a man I barely knew.

Why, when apparently the risk of danger is clearly in my mind?

He dazzled me. The intense color and stare in his eyes. The off center smile that he flashes, that makes everyone else's seem boring. I can tell you that he has exactly three freckles spread over his nose. Last night, he didn't shave and his stubble was even brighter than his hair. His stubble was almost orange, I swear he might have been a leprechaun in a prior life.

I have never met anyone like him before in my life. As much as I may try to deny it, he is constantly on my mind. As I slept at night, his face crept into my dreams and kept them peaceful. As I spaced out at work, it was his face that was all I could think about.

It was kind of intimidating, feeling this way about a relative stranger. He really isn't much more to me at this point- hell I don't even know his last name! I would be finding that out tonight.

He texted me that he would pick me up at eight. I asked him how I should dress, so that I didn't stick out. He answered that he was wearing slacks and a shirt and I replied that I would dress accordingly. I had the perfect outfit in mind,

I had a black and white diagonally stripped sleeveless shirt. It was silk and had a mock neckline, with a small slit at the top of my chest to reveal a slight amount of cleavage. It tucked it into a skirt and bloused it. The skirt was a bandage type that clung to my hips, showing off my curves. The color was a bright, firecracker red. I paired it with my favorite peep toe black lace covered pumps.

For some reason, I got a bold streak and decided to dye my hair- it was Rose's idea.

We were in Duane Reade, or Walgreens- I don't know what the fuck its called anymore- and were looking at the hair dye. Rose is naturally a dirty blonde but she prefers a brighter shade of blonde. She wasn't happy with the current brand of dye she was using and wanted to try the new foam color. So, we were taking our time going through the different brands and shades of foam color available.

I had never done a full dye job on my head- just highlights around the crown, nothing more.

I was perusing the colors, mostly looking for a color for Rose when I spotted a gorgeous auburn color. It was a medium brown with a rich red tint to it. It wasn't much darker than what my hair color was now, but it sure was a big change.

The tub looked like I killed someone as I washed out the dye, As I blow dried my hair, I was terrified to see how it would look. But as it became dryer, I could see the rich auburn come to life and it was a good contrast to my pale skin.

I put mascara on my eyes and a red tinted lip gloss to bring out the color of my hair. I took a black double breasted pea coat to wear since the weather was chilly and walked out of the apartment.

A whistle coming from the living room made me stop in the hallway and go back in to say hello to my brother.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" he asked me.

"I have a date," I said truthfully.

"Love must be in the air. My boss has a mystery date tonight too. Don't you think that outfit…" he said, moving his finger up and down referring to my skirt "…is a bit, I don't know, provocative?"

"It's a skirt, it goes down to my knee. What more do you want?" I asked as I stuck my hip out to the side and rested my hand on it.

"Oh, Emmett, leave her alone. She looks great," Rose said as she came inside and put her hand on Emmett's shoulder.

Em looked like he was going to say something else but Rose just stared at him and his mouth clasped shut.

"Have a good date, Bella," Rose said, and added a wink as her and Emmett waved goodbye.

I walked out of our apartment and stared in amazement at the beautiful piece of art in front of me.

"You drive that?" I asked him.

He looked backwards at the car before looking back at me. "Yeah?" he said questionably.

"How the hell did you get your hands on that? That is the prototype Corvette Stingray from that they used as Sideswipe in the second Transformers movies. It's just a rumor still that Chevy is going to be putting it into production for the 2013 line. It's gorgeous! There's only a handful ever made!" I gushed.

His mouth went slack as he stared at me as though I had three heads. I walked closer towards him, placing my hands on his shoulders and getting up on my tippy toes to place a kiss on his cheek. Even in my heels, he still hovered over my tinier frame.

"You look…" he paused, dragging a hand through his messy hair "… amazing. How did you know all that about this car?"

"My brother has always been big on Transformers and cars, so it's kind of in my blood," I told him, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, it's impressive. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

I bit my lip and shifted my weight back and forth on my feet as I thought about asking him what I wanted. "Can I drive it?"

"Uh… sure?" he replied unsure.

I clapped my hands and quickly shuffled my way over to the driver's side. I opened it and went to get in as Edward did the same on the passenger's side.

"It's a stick, do you know how to drive that?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him and then winked as I placed his key in the ignition. I made sure the shifter was in first gear. I pushed my left heel down on the clutch and turned the key, letting the sweet purr of the engine come to life. I allowed the car a few seconds to warm up before slowly releasing the clutch and feathering the gas pedal to let the gears catch and I felt the car surge forward. I let the car rev up almost to the red line before shifting up to get the most speed and performance from the car.

It was exhilarating driving a car of this caliber. The wind blowing through my hair and the power that was under my feet and in my hands was incredible. It felt great ripping the engine and sailing through the emptier streets of Manhattan.

I glanced over at Edward who had his eyes glued to me. I giggled at his shock. "You didn't think that I would know all about this sport performance car and not realize it's a stick. What's the point in having such a high powered machine to put an automatic transmission in? It takes all the fun out of driving it," I told him, adding another wink. He continued to stare, mouth still slack, at me. "So, where are we going?"

He directed me towards the Williamsburg Bridge and down Metropolitan to Humboldt Street where the restaurant was sitting on the corner of that and Frost Street. _Perfectly suited, _I thought to myself. It didn't look like much from the outside, considering what the name was. It was called Frost, thus why I thought the location was perfect. I pictured blue and white, extravagance. But it was a plain red awning that was hung on a simple brick building.

"I know I could have taken you to some overly fancy place in the city, but I thought that I would take you some place good. The food here is to die for. But don't look at the dessert menu. I'll be taking you some place separate for dessert," he told me.

Despite the fact that I was driving, Edward managed to swing around to open the door for me. He offered his hand to me and wound my fingers into his hand. We walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

When we got there, Edward went straight to the hostess, who seemed intimidated by him. He didn't need to mutter a word; the hostess just walked us towards the back into a secluded booth. The lighting was dimmed and soft music played in the background. Hushed words were all around us as couples and families alike enjoyed meals.

Edward sat on the left end and I on the right of the semi circle booth. Candles and roses were in the middle of the table, unique to ours, and I got the feeling that this was probably not the first date Edward had gone on in this restaurant.

"You do this a lot?" I questioned

"Eat?" he countered.

I snickered a bit at his response, causing him to flash me that grin that literally made my heart skip a beat. "No, smart ass. Take girls here. I see you must have an in here, with the candles and roses. You didn't even need to say a word to the hostess; she just automatically brought us here."

"I come here a lot and I am a very good customer. I never brought a girl here before, though. You're the first," he told me, sipping on his water.

"Oh," I replied, a bit embarrassed by the accusatory tone I took with him for absolutely no reason.

He chuckled at my backing off. "I can see how it looks bad."

I smiled at him and didn't respond as the waitress chose that opportunity to come and take our order. Edward asked if I wanted to try a good wine and I nodded and he ordered some Tuscan Red wine

My eyes grazed along the expansive menu, filled with Italian dishes and seafood. I wasn't a seafood fan- Emmett used to sing a song when we were younger. "If it's from the sea it's not for me 'cause that's where fishes do their pee." As a kid and you hear pee involved with food, you tend not to eat it. I've continued to ignore all types of food from the sea.

"Anything peaking your interest?" he asked me. "As you could probably tell, the sea food is incredible here. That's their specialty really," he explained.

I nodded my head. "I'm not a seafood fan. I was looking at the stuffed mushrooms and then the fusilli boscaiola for my main course. If I remember correctly mushrooms go well with red wine," I told him.

"How do you know all that?"

"One of the girls in my sorority was Italian, and I mean hardcore Italian. She cooked Sunday dinner every week for the three years I was in the sorority house," I explained.

He choked on his water that he was sipping and stared at me. I raised an eyebrow to question what happened and he waved a hand, to motion it was nothing. "I just didn't see you as a sorority girl."

"It's not what you think. It's not what they show in the movies; I'm no Reese Witherspoon, Legally Blonde type. It's not like that at all," I started to explain. "My first year, I was stuck in a dorm with this horrible girl, Irina. She didn't think of anyone but herself, constantly brought guys back to our room and I was miserable. I seriously considered coming back home. But while I was in the hallway one night, waiting for Irina to finish with her flavor of the night, this girl passed me and asked me what I was doing out in the hall. She told me how she was in a sorority and about how it helped her find a place to feel at home when you're so far away from your real home. The fall semester of my sophomore year, I went through formal recruitment and pledged. It was probably the best decision I made at college. I have friends for life and it made my college experience more than just class."

"So, I guess you can tell me about all the different ways to do a keg stand, huh?" he joked.

"I told you, it's not like that. Do we party? Hell yeah- it's to raise money for shirts, recruitment and all the fees we have to pay. Every sorority has a national responsibility and a charity to donate to. Our parties help us pay all that. I was in Phi Sigma Sigma, and it was very philanthropic. Our charity was the National Kidney Association. We went to soup kitchens; we organized walks, visited children's' hospital, senior centers and more. It's not all fun," I told him.

He seemed surprised. It was common- most people thought that every fraternity and sorority was like Legally Blonde and Animal House. We threw epic parties and had great times- don't get me wrong. But it's a lot more than that. We try to better the community and help out those in need. Not to mention, we are all always there for each other. We may not like every girl that rushes, but we love them like our sister. If a sister is in need, the entire chapter is right at her side to help her. Everyone had a special place there and with being so far away from family and friends, it's nice to have such a close knit unit to be a part of.

I still email and keep in touch with a lot of the sisters in the chapter. My big, who is someone special that helps you through the pledging process, was the one that helped me get the job at the child welfare agency.

The sisters are the best system of support you could ask for. Inside the house, there were always home cooked meals, which we all took turns making. We all pitched in with the cleaning. There was always someone to help you study if you needed it and someone to lend you a book that was too expensive to buy from the store. It was like a biggest mall you could ever imagine, and all free because you borrow clothes from anyone. Someone was always good with a curling iron or an eyelash curler, so you could always look your best if you needed to.

I will never forget my sisters; once a Phi Sig, always a Phi Sig.

"Well, it's good that you were able to have that experience. I had no idea it was more than just parties," he said.

"Yeah, most people don't. Some guy actually left halfway through a date and called me a 'soror-i-whore' because he couldn't understand the real meaning of a sorority," I told him shrugging my shoulders.

After that, the waitress brought our appetizers and wine. Edward and I both enjoyed our starters without much conversation. The delicious food was occupying both of our attention spans. Stuffed mushrooms might be a simple dish, but it sure did taste fantastic. The wine brought out the taste of the mushrooms throughout my mouth. It was great.

By the time our first dishes were finished, our main course was brought. I stared at the huge dish that had to have contained at least a pound of pasta, mixed with pieces of mushroom and sausage and my mouth watered. I would never be able to finish this mound of food but something told me my stomach would enjoy trying. Edward had ordered the steak pizzaiola with a side of spaghetti. The aroma come off the dishes was intoxicating. I was so glad I agreed to this date, if only for the amazing food.

Edward, of course, finished off his entire meal, scooping up the excess sauce with the hot fresh bread served. I was full and it barely appeared that I made a dent in the dish. I had it wrapped to bring home. I would have to hide it from Emmett so that I could eat it.

"Remember, no dessert," he told me.

I mock saluted him and as the waitress came with our check, he didn't even glance at it; he just immediately handed her a black credit card and kept his gaze straight at me.

"I hope this wasn't too expensive," I said to him.

He worked at a Coffeeshop. Yet, he seemed to have this aura of authority, like he owned the city. The people around him moved away and they did things for him like he could end them. He handed over his credit card like it was a piece of paper. Something was definitely strange about him. Maybe he had a second job…

"Don't worry about it. I got it," he said as he signed the receipt. He offered his hand to me again as we were set to leave. Everyone stared at us as we left the restaurant, holding hands again. I actually had to dip my head down because the stares were a bit peculiar.

"Why does everyone stare at you? They seem to almost… I don't know, fear you?" I asked as Edward opened the car door for me. He closed my door and skipped over to his side, getting in and turning on the car before answering me.

"What do you think?"

I looked straight ahead as the engine roared to life and Edward took off in a perfect launch. He drove crazy fast, getting into sixth gear on residential streets. That wasn't supposed to happen. "You work at a Coffeeshop, yet you can afford to eat and get special treatment at fancy places like this. Famous uncle? You turn into a masked vigilante at night fighting crimes?" I offered.

He scoffed at my batman reference. "What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

"What if I'm Madonna? How bad could you be? I considered you might be a serial rapist but you assured me you weren't the first time we spoke. Changing your answer?"

"No," he answered, chuckling. "Let's not talk about it anymore. I promise I wont hurt you, okay? Let's just enjoy the evening," he said.

"'Kay," I responded. "But don't you think that you should slow down? I don't think that going seventy on these streets in safe."

"I do it all the time," he reasoned.

"Doesn't mean something won't happen eventually," I countered.

"Enough commentary on my driving. How is your new job?" he asked.

As we drove to our next location, I told Edward all about the chaos that detailed my new job. The phones were constantly ringing and folders busting with paperwork was all over. People were constantly coming and going, leaving to do in home visits or meet perspective adopters or adoptees. I was glad that I had gotten a run through during the night. I think I would have panicked if I was just thrown into that without any tips.

The most important thing seemed to focus on what was in front of me. Right now, I was mostly dealing with paperwork and answering phones. I had to organize cases and make sure the right papers got filed away while other paperwork stayed on the caseworker's desk. I forwarded calls to the right desk and occasionally guided guests to the right person.

It wasn't much as far as actually helping kids but I had to work my way up. If I had to organize the lives actually placing kids in the right homes to help everyone right now, I would do it. At least I'm not getting people's coffee… Thank God, I didn't say that out loud…

"So, you're enjoying it?" he asked me.

"I guess. It's not really what I want to be doing but I know that I need to work my way up. I'm not even getting paid yet."

"You're free labor?"

"It's technically an internship. The company has its funds tied up in other things. It runs off donations and apparently not many donations have been coming in. The boss told me that when the payroll has space, I would be getting paid. But for now, I'm doing it just for the experience," I explained.

"How do you afford to live in the city?"

"I live with my brother and his girlfriend. It's not ideal; I'm sure especially for them, but for now it's what I want to do. I have some money saved up from odds and end jobs I did in Washington. So, once I start getting paid, I can look for my own place."

"Pretty nice brother to take his little sister in," he commented.

"Yeah, he is. We're not your typical brother and sister. He's practically raised me."

"Sounds like a good man," he said as he parked the car in front of a café type place. It had big windows and a small seating area. The name of the place was called Fortunato Brothers.

He opened the door for me and sweet bakery smell filled my senses. I saw delectable treats everywhere.

"Now, the best thing to get here are the cannolis. They fill them fresh for you when you order **it;** this way the crème doesn't start to get hard. But, order anything you like," he informed me.

I went with his advice; cannolis happened to be one of my favorite desserts anyways. The crème inside was so rich and sweet. It had chocolate chips inside and each end was bursting with the sweet goodness. It was heaven in a powered sugar covered fried shell.

"How do you know about all these places? I have never heard of either place you have taken me tonight!" I told him.

Both places seemed to be like **the** hole in the wall **type **place**s**- don't get me wrong, the inside was clean and gorgeous but they didn't seem to be well known establishments.

"Well, to the people that know about them, they are obvious favorites. Some people you talk to will look at you like you have three heads if you mention these places. Other people will automatically know what you're talking about and start telling you they're favorite dishes. I was introduced to these places when I first moved here and I've been going ever since," he explained.

Our dessert trip was much shorter than our dinner. We were done with our pastries in about fifteen minutes and back in the car. He didn't tell me where we were going next, and I didn't ask. I feel comfortable just being with him, driving, talking and enjoying being in his presence.

"How old were you when you moved here?" I asked.

"I lived here all my life. Different parts. I was in the system that you're working diligently to fix, so you'll pardon my negative views on it."

"Why did your mom give you up? Did you ever meet your dad? Have you ever tried contacting either of them?" I asked him. My brain unable to shut out the curiosity I had over learning more about him.

"Whoa," he said with a giggle. "One question at a time. I don't know why she gave me up. I guess she couldn't support me. I never met my dad as far as I know. I was orphaned by the time I was three, Bella. I don't remember anything of who my real parents were. I've never bothered trying to contact either them. The way I see it, they abandoned me and I don't care what they are doing."

"But aren't you curious where you came from? What they are like now?"

"No, screw them. I went through things you cant even imagine because they gave me up. I don't care about them. They aren't my parents. As far as I'm concerned, I have no family."

"Ok, I'm sorry if I pushed you. I just don't think you can know where you're going if you don't know where you came from," I told him.

"I know where I'm going. I don't need to know about them to figure out how not to screw up like they did. Look, I don't really want to talk about this. I don't want to sit here and raise my voice because of my deep rooted anger towards this topic. I get it that you're curious, and that's great but I'm not into spilling my heart and discussing my feelings," he said flatly.

"Fair enough. I was a bit too nosey. We'll just focus on what's in front of us."

When I looked in front of me, the car stopped and we were at our next location. It was a marina. There was a dock that went out in the water and a big Coca-Cola logo sign to our right. Across the water, laid out in front of us was the New York Skyline. The Empire State **Building** lit up in Blue and Red for the Giants. The new Freedom tower in a rainbow of colors starting to rise up into the skyline. The GE building, or top of the rock. The Chrysler building.

It's amazing how tons of concrete create this beautiful sight. All these buildings are just offices and concrete, nothing overly special except for their size. Place them all on an island in contrasting height and they create a magical sight. The moonlight shining over the water and glistening against the buildings and a few stray stars give just enough light to see the buildings and a mysterious man next to me, who just keeps drawing me in.

"Where are we?"

"Hunters Point in Queens. This is called Gantry State Park Plaza and it's the perfect view of the city over the east river. **It's** quiet at night, peaceful. I thought this would be a great place to end our night," he told me.

"It's beautiful."

"Like you," he replied.

He leaned over, across the center console to sweep a few stray pieces of hair behind my ear. He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand before placing it behind my neck. He moved in closer still, his lips mere inches from mine. I couldn't take it any longer and I moved the rest of the way, crashing my lips onto his.

His lips were soft and plush under mine as we moved our lips in sync with one another. I tangled my fingers into his tousled hair, amazed at how soft it felt between my fingers. His other arm went around my body to try and bring me closer but the center console was in his way.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from me and pushed his seat back. He motioned for me to come to him. I swung my leg over and went to straddle him in the **driver's** seat. I leaned up against the steering wheel as he pulled me close to him and began trailing kissing along my neck. His tongue would sweep out against my pulse point and it sent shivers up and down my spine. His hands were rubbing up and down my sides and I just sat there, head tilted to the side and enjoyed the amazing sensations he was giving my body.

I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my lips as he bit down on my collarbone. To that he pushed his pelvis up and into me so that I could feel the affect I was having on him. That tiny bit of contact made me want more.

This wasn't me; I wasn't the type of girl who gave it up on the first date. I wasn't going to do that tonight either. Sure, I have kissed on the first date before, who hasn't? But I have never wanted it to go further. His lips against my body felt so right and I couldn't believe how wet I was becoming just from his kisses and hands along my sides.

If I felt like this just from a make-out session, I could only imagine how great I'd feel when we had a bed to go further.

"I don't normally do this," I said, breathless.

"Me neither. I don't normally get close to people."

"They only end up causing disappointed," I added, understanding his point of view.

"I want you, Bella. I want you so bad right now," he told me, attacking my lips again with his. I slipped my tongue in his mouth, enjoying the sweet flavor that was still in our mouths from dessert. His tongue explored my mouth, as mine did in his as I grinded my hips down onto him.

"I want you, too" I told him.

I moved my lips past his and kissed his jaw line, not being bothered by the prickly stubble that covered it. I kissed down his neck and to the rim of his tee shirt. My hands were running up and down his chest, and I could feel the ripped lines of his body. I swear, I would have let him take me right then and there.

But he pushed me back, my back pinned against the steering wheel. "We should stop."

"Why?" I panted.

"Because, I want you too bad. If I don't stop this now, I **won't** be able to stop. I don't want to do it in my car on our first date. You deserve better. I don't want this to be a one night thing."

"I don't really do relationships," I told him.

"Neither do I," he responded.

"So, what does this make this?"

He cradled my face in his hands and pecked me softly on the lips. "This is two adults doing what they want. We'll see how it goes, no labels, just us doing what we want. If and when we're ready, we can label it then."

I was hesitant. This was all so new. I felt like I knew him better after tonight but there was still so much mystery surrounding him. Could that mystery be able to hurt me?

Despite all the negative thoughts swirling around in my head, it nodded itself yes. I didn't want to give up any time I could spend with him. I felt like myself with him, like I could be happy, myself and in a relationship all at the same time. He made my former fears about relationships seem trivial.

He kissed me once more before I moved myself back onto my own seat. I couldn't stop the smile that was growing on my face as we drove back to my loft.

He pulled the car over and jumped over to my door to open it for me. We walked up to the entrance to my loft and stood underneath the single light that Emmett had no doubt left on for me.

His face sparkled and I had never seen a man more attractive than the one in front of me.

"Did you change your hair?" he asked me, as he ran his fingers through my locks.

"Yeah, I dyed it. Added a little red to it."

"I didn't notice it until you were under the light. I like it," he told me and he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. His mouth moved toward my ear. "I hear redheads are feisty," he whispered and kissed my neck, causing another round of goose bumps to rise up onto my skin.

He left me standing frozen as he went back to his car. Then, I remembered the question I wanted to ask him all night.

"Hey!" I called out to him. He spun around to look at me. "I don't even know your last name."

"Cullen. Edward Cullen. Goodnight, Bella…"

"Swan," I finished for him.

"Goodnight, Bella Swan," he said as he broke out that smile that curved up in an asymmetrical manner. Who ever thought that something so imperfect could be so damn perfect?

A blush crept up onto my face and I felt like a school girl gushing because the quarterback just asked me. _Grab a hold of yourself, Swan._

I blew him a kiss as he rolled down his window to steal one last glance at me. I figured I could give him a taste of his own medicine. "By the way, Cullen," I told him as I leaned in the car through his window. I could tell he was getting a good view of my chest from this angle. "Red heads are feisty. But this red head, well, I'm off the charts," I said, sweeping my tongue across my lips and biting my bottom lip as I pulled back and sauntered back to my door. I might have swung my hips a bit more deliberately than I normally did, but it was for good reason.

I heard him groan before he pulled away.

Once I was inside, the loft was quiet and I assumed Emmett and Rose were in their room for the night. I grabbed a glass of water and pranced back into my room.

I fell onto my bed, arms spread wide open and I grinned just as widely.

_Damn, he was a good kisser._

Just as my mind was drifting towards some naughty places, my phone vibrated in my purse.

It was him.

You're going to pay for that stunt- E

I smiled at his empty threat. ** _We'll see but something tells me, you liked it_, I responded.**

You are going to make me turn around if you don't stop- E

**_Maybe then you'll get to see what I meant_****, **I flirted back.

Woman, you're driving me mad. I have to stop talking to you before I lose all my self control. Sweet Dreams, Bella-E

**_You too, Edward. I bet yours will be a bit more spicier than sweet though ;)_**

I laughed as I threw my phone onto my charger and started to get undressed. I climbed into my bed and snuggled into the softness. I stared at the ceiling and let my mind replay the events of the night. It had been the perfect first date.

_Edward Cullen, _I thought to myself. _Cullen, Cullen, Cullen… Why do I think that name sounds familiar?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Their first date has ended and they're in a semi relationship. <em>**

**_Just to answer a few questions that might come up._**

**_Emmett changed his name once he got emancipated to McCarty, so him and Bella do not share a last night. Edward would know him as Emmett McCarty and he wouldn't have ever associated the name Swan with Emmett._**

**_Also, Edward has never been to Emmett's place. Emmett always goes to Edward and Edward never goes to him. So, Edward has no idea where Emmett lives and wouldn't know that where Bella lived, so did Emmett._**

**_If you have any more questions, feel free to review and I'll answer them for you!_**

**_On my profile, I put up two links- one is of the view Bella and Edward saw of the city from Gantry Park. The other is a drawing of the outfit Bella wore on the date. I come up with the outfit ideas from the top of my head and drawing is a hobby of mine. I do not claim to be good at- especially the drawing of faces. But, it's just to add an image to the words!_**

**_Please review and Happy Reading!_**


	4. The Hero Dies in This One

Coffeeshop Soundtrack

Chapter 4- The Hero Dies in This One

EPOV

_**AN: I**__**'**__**m so happy with the response that this story has gotten! I have really enjoyed writing it thus far and I**__**'**__**m glad that everyone else has enjoyed reading it!**_

_**Things will start to get messy now! ;)**_

* * *

><p>Bella Swan.<p>

Lately, her name and her face were all that were on my mind. Her beauty was staggering. Her personality was unlike any other I had ever encountered. She was smart and sassy and knew exactly how to carry herself. She had me entirely under her spell, and I swear she didn't even know it. Okay, she probably did. She knew exactly what she was doing to me.

After our first date, I saw her every night after. I took her ice skating- at least tried to. She spent more time with her ass on the ice than actual skating. The afterwards was nice though; I had to massage her ass since she fell on it so much.

We went to dinner a few times and tonight we were going to the movies. She wanted to see some silly romance movie- something about a couple who has to deal with the chick recovering from amnesia. To me it seemed like this whole scenario had been done so many times in the past, but Bella seemed like she wanted to see it.

Money may not be an issue with me but seriously- fifteen fucking dollars to sit in a movie theater to watch a movie I could get for five bucks off the streets?

Bella picked the row all the way in the back and in the corner; this should have been my first clue. We sat in our own seats, looking straight ahead at the screen until the lights dimmed as the previews began to start. Bella's hands crept from the armrest onto my lap. Her hands lifted the plastic divider between us and next thing I know she was straddling my lap.

Her lips were attached at my neck and my mouth was at her ear. "I thought you wanted to see this movie…" I questioned.

"Please- I'm not exactly the girly-girl type obsessed with romantic movies. This was just an excuse to get you alone in the dark."

I grabbed her face between my hands and brought her delicious lips to mine. She constantly wore this bubblegum flavored lip gloss that kept me wanting to devour her. My tongue dashed over her lips and she took it into her mouth as our tongues danced between our mouths. My hands worked on their own accord working themselves up to her ample chest. I palmed her breasts and she moaned into my mouth quietly. I bucked up into her pelvis, letting her know exactly what she did to me. She grinded her hips back down onto and I wanted nothing more than to just take her in this movie theater.

Needless to say, we didn't see much of the movie. The only thing I saw were Bella's lips and a lot of her tits. I may or may not have marked her neck too- what can I say; I got a bit carried away.

The whole week I walked around with a wide grin across my face, allowing nothing to damper my mood. Until business got bad.

A competitor in the neighborhood was becoming more insistent on taking over some of my area. He kept bringing his shit into my streets and trying to take away my customers. I wasn't having that shit. He was trying to test my patience- see how far he could push me before I would retaliate. He was getting dangerously close to seeing how fast I could finish him- but I didn't want to have a war wagging as I was trying to make myself a fixture in Bella's life.

I had one of my guys pretend to be a buyer interested in his shit. When the prick showed up, my guy sent him a message. A broken jaw and bullet in the foot hopefully would end this dispute before things had to go further. Time to see how much balls this new guy had.

I had my feet up on my desk, flipping through paperwork when Emmett walked in, grinning like a fool at me.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked.

"Don't you seem relaxed today, boss. Finally get it in?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Fuck, Em. Don't talk about her like that!" I told him, swinging my legs off the desk to stand up.

"Chill. I didn't mean anything by it. You just seem so fucking happy this week- it's nice."

"She's pretty damn amazing. I just don't know how to tell her what I really do for a living," I said, sinking back down in my leather chair. I threw my glasses- yes, I had to wear glasses while reading- on the desk and dragged a hand through my hair. This had been on my mind all week.

Things were going great. We were having fun every time we went out and we had yet to run out of things to talk about. Time spent with her was easy and enjoyable; I wanted to spend every moment I could with her.

In the back of my mind, I couldn't get over the fact that this could all come crashing down as soon as she found out the truth. She didn't seem like the type of girl that got turned on by the violent and illegal nature of my background. I knew that she was a straight-shooter, she respected the law and the way the system worked. She respected authority and getting things done the right way. I knew that she wouldn't understand how I lived my life.

Yet, I couldn't bring myself to break things off. Eventually, the truth would come out, somehow someway- it was inevitable. I also convinced myself that once the truth did reveal itself, I would probably never be able to talk to her again. But like the masochist that I was, I kept things going, as if we could truly live happily ever after.

I had yet to speak with Bella all day, except for a good morning text when I woke up, a habit I began the night after our first date. I couldn't seem to start my day without hearing from her- even just a simple good morning. Between the work I had been slacking on and wondering if I should just end things, I didn't get an opportunity to talk with her.

Around seven thirty, she texted me- that was probably when she was leaving work.

**Hey- I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something tonight. I'd really like to see you B.**

I couldn't help but smile at the simple words of her text message. All my reasoning went out the window as I replied to her.

_How about I make you dinner, at my place. I can come pick you up from your place. Be there in a half hour? _

**Sounds perfect. I'll be ready ****–**** B.**

I threw the invoices back on the mound of papers on my desk, tossing my glasses on top of it. I slipped on my coat and sped downtown to go pick her up. She was standing outside- still dressed from work. She wore tight dress pants, that hugged the curves of her hips perfectly. Her bottom down shirt was open right above the bottom of her bra, but she wore a tiny tank top underneath, careful not to show too much. Her hair was pulled to side, twisted into a ponytail. It amazed how sexy she made looking simple.

Her lips curved up into a smile as I stepped out of the car to greet her. I didn't hesitate pulling her close to me and crashing my lips down to hers. Her lips automatically parted for me and my tongue dashed into her mouth. We stood in the cold weather, relishing in the warmth of each other's touch, frozen in another perfect kiss.

"Hey," she said breathless, leaning her head against mine.

"Hey yourself."

I placed my hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the car. I opened the door for and swiped my hand along her ass as she bent into the car. She flashed me a devilish smile through the window as I closed the door.

The ride from her place to mine was rather short, around fifteen minutes door to door. I let the car get valet by the building car attendant and led Bella into the building where I lived. I was on the top floor- the penthouse suite. In the elevator, the slow ride up was spending groping each other like hormone crazed teenagers.

Our clothes were askew and our lips were swollen by the time we reached my floor. I opened the door, grateful that the cleaning service had made its way through this morning. The lights were dimmed and it barely looked lived in. I let Bella guide herself in; she took careful steps, surveying all the surroundings. She glanced at me over her shoulder, looking surprised.

"I can't believe you live here," she said, spinning around. She made her way straight towards the floor to ceiling windows behind the couch. It let out onto a balcony that over looked Central Park. "This view is outstanding!"

"To be honest, I don't spend much time here," I admitted.

"Too busy working at the coffeeshop to pay for all this?"

I chuckled, her advances to learn more about my money sources never wavering. "Exactly."

She made her way into the open kitchen and sat herself down at the high island counter, turning around on her stool to face me. "So, what are you making for me?"

I followed her lead, walking over to take her coat and placing it in the closet. I went back into the kitchen and uncorked a bottle of wine sitting on the counter, pouring us each a glass. I rolled up my dress shirt to my elbows and searched my refrigerator for something to make. It wasn't surprising to find that there wasn't a single thing to make. I couldn't remember the last time I was in a supermarket to stock up this place.

"Rain check on that?" I asked and she cocked an eyebrow to me. "I know, I know- I invited you here. I just forgot that I have absolutely nothing here to make you. One night though," I promised her. I hoped I'd be able to keep that promise…

"That's fine," she said, hopping off the stool and went to start opening random drawers in the kitchen. "No fast food menus?"

I pointed towards the tiny drawer beside the wall and Bella held up the only two menus I had; one was for pizza and one for Chinese.

"I could always go for Chinese."

"Chinese it is, then," I told her. She leaned over the counter, scrutinizing the menu, deciding on what she wanted. I placed my hands on her hips, leaning against her to look over the menu with her. I grazed the stubble on my jaw against her neck, pretending that I needed to get closer to see the words. A smile turned up on her face slowly and she turned under my body.

"Can I help you with something, Mr. Cullen?"

"Well, I do seem to have a bit of an issue you could help me with…" I said, pushing my boner into her pelvis.

"Appears to be a big problem," she teased, and she hoisted herself up onto the counter, opening her legs for me to stand between. She tugged on my tie, bringing me closer. Her fingers loosen the knot and she slipped the tie off over my head. Her nails raked over the fabric of my shirt, up and down my chest. Her fingers slipped further down, tugging me closer by my belt buckle this time. She slipped the buckle un-done and pulled the belt off and dropped it on the floor.

I took over, un-tucking my shirt from my pants and un doing each button. Bella mirrored my actions, un-doing her own shirt, slipping it off her shoulders and pulling her tank top off as well. Her breasts looked amazing in the black, lace bra she had on; they looked plump and soft, like pillows I just wanted to nuzzle my head against.

Her hands smoothed up my chest and under my shirt to slid the fabric off my shoulders and drop the floor, joining the growing pile of our clothes. Bella keep teasing her fingers up and down my chest and abs, just grazing the waistband of my pants.

I wrapped my arms around her hips, dipping my hands under her ass and giving it a light squeeze. I pulled her body flush against mine, my hard on lined up right against her center. She arched her back and let out a delicious moan at the contact.

"Edward," she panted. My lips went to her neck, grazing my lips along the smooth skin behind her ear. "Maybe we should cool it. Before we end up doing it right here, in the kitchen."

I was worked up- I ignored her doubts. My lips continued to attack her neck, my hands rubbing the sides of her body. I brought my hands to the front of her naked torso, feeling her flat tummy. My hands traveled further up to palm her breasts and then she pushed back on my chest, distancing us.

"Edward, I think we should stop," she told me, more force to her voice this time.

I placed my hands on the counter, on either side of her hips. I hung my head downwards and she ran her hands through my hair. She placed two fingers under my chin and lifted it up, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a tease- honest. I just don't want our first time to be in the kitchen. I know you must think I'm just a tease. We've only known each other for a week or so and everything between us just seems to be moving so fast. My body is reacting to you like it's never done before; I want you. But realistically, I know that we should cool things down a bit…" she said, hanging her head down slightly.

I pulled her into an embrace before bending down to grab her tank top. "I don't think you're a tease. And you're right; we shouldn't let this go further right now. We have plenty of time to do that. How about we order some food?"

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly and she picked her head up. I assisted her, pulling her tank top down over her head before pulling her into another hug. "You're too damn sexy for your own good," I whispered into her ear.

"Believe me, I want it too. But a girl has to have some self-respect," she said, winking as she hopped off the countertop and began to look over the menu again.

Bella found a tablecloth somewhere and spread it out over my floor in the living room. We shared all the food- passing the cartons of food back and forth as we shoved the food into our mouths with the chopsticks. I held out two fortune cookies in my hand, allowing Bella to chose between the two.

We both cracked open our cookies, failing at our attempts to pronounce the Chinese words on the back of the fortune.

"A beautiful. Smart and loving will be coming into your life," Bella read from her cookie. "I think he's already here," she concluded, kissing me on the lips.

"Tell them before it's too late…" is what my fortune said, quite fitting for the situation I am..

"Well, that's heavy…" Bella commented, popping her cookie into her mouth. I attempted to brush off the coincidence of the fortune cookie, and focus on the present, the beautiful girl in front of me. I couldn't help but laugh as I caught her stealing my cookie from under my nose. "Okay, you caught me," she admitted, holding her hands up above her head.

"Lucky for you, you're too fucking cute for me to be mad at," I told her, pulling her onto my lap.

Once again, I found myself begging to be shot down past a point of no return. Bella was completely right before in stopping us. We had only met a week ago and already I felt more towards her than I had any woman before. I trusted her- which didn't come easy. I felt myself around her, another dangerous thing. I couldn't stop myself when I was with her- I just wanted more.

Bella straddled me, kissing along the side of my neck, nuzzling her soft skin against mine. I pulled back to capture her lips with mine. I kissed her hard, full of passion; her lips parted against mine and I took advantage, plunging my tongue into her mouth. My tongue danced along hers for a while, my hands roaming the curves of her body. Bella kept swirling her hips around in my lap, making it very hard for me to control myself.

Reluctantly, I had to push Bella back, separating myself from her.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

I kissed her again, smiling against her thoroughly kissed lips. "You make it very hard for me to behave myself. I think we need to do something else," I told her.

She giggled and moved herself onto the floor beside me. "Anything in mind?"

"There's a pool hall down the block from here," I suggested.

"Would you believe me if I said I never played pool before?"

"No…"

"I never played pool before," she stated, smirking at me.

"Well, then. I guess I'll have to teach you."

We walked down the block to quiet pool hall. We got a table in the corner, away from everyone else. There were well over thirty pool tables, each with one light above them, providing all the light in the place. I grabbed us each a stick, a smaller one for Bella and chalked them up. I racked up the balls and set up the cue.

I took the stick and placed it her hands. I bent over her, control her movements in my hands. My pelvis was flesh up against her ass and her sticking it out purposely was not making my concentration easier. I showed her how to hold it, placing the stick under her middle finger and crossing her pointer finger on top of it for better control. Everyone had their own way of shooting pool, but this is how I learned, so this is how I taught her.

"Now, after you line up your shot, force the stick forward hard," I told her.

"So, you like it rough?" she teased, barely containing her laughter long enough to get her statement out.

"Focus, this is pool. Not sex, Ms. Swan."

"Okay, so like this?" she asked and splattered the balls all across the table. "I got one of each in. Now what happens?"

"You get to choose which ones you want," I explained.

"I want to be solids," she declared and stalked around the table, determining which ball she wanted to take an attempt at first. There weren't any easy shots with the way she broke.

My jaw went slack as I watched her sink four straight shots. Eventually, she ran out of shots that wouldn't push one of my balls in as well.

"Beginner's luck," she reasoned, leaning against her pool stick with a big grin across her face.

"Uh-huh," I said, attempting to focus on my shot. But Bella started to stretch, pushing her chest and her cleavage forward and somehow I pushed my stick forward, barely hitting the cue ball and none of the balls moved.

"Wow, I thought you were good at this," she commented, going back to the table to line up one of her shots.

Two can play at this game. I leaned against her again, ghosting my lips over her neck. I let my breath linger over her sensitive neck and behind her ear. Then I whispered gently, "Don't mess up," I said, and let my fingers linger over the skin between where her shirt rode up in the back and the top of her jeans. She took her shot, missing just slightly, getting one of my balls in instead of hers.

"Thanks for that. You know you did pick stripes, right?" I teased her.

She walked around to the other side of the table and stuck her tongue out at me, like a toddler. Chuckling, I began to line up my next shot. I kept glancing over at her, who was opposite of me. My eyes kept shifting towards her, because I knew I wouldn't get this shot off without some sort of retaliation. I was being paranoid; barely paying attention to the shot I had already considered a lost cause. She stayed perfectly still though- barely even blinking. I pulled back the stick and went to push it forward. As I began pushing it forward, Bella let out a loud cough, causing my concentration to falter and the stick to slide, slightly, to the side- I ended up scratching, without getting any other balls in.

"So, what happens when that white ball goes in the pocket?" she asked. She cocked her side to the side, biting on her lip and twirling her hair around her finger- she was acting like she was innocent and playing dumb.

I took the cue ball from the slot and placed in her hand. I took her hand and guided her to the top of the table. "You can put the ball anywhere you like behind this second dot," I explained, pointing to it on the table. "You have to shoot the ball long-ways; you can't take a shot across," I said. I placed my hands on her hips again, smoothing my hands over her arms as she began to bring the stick to the table. My jaw, full of stubble, started to rub up against her neck and I could feel the goose bumps rising along her skin. Her neck fell to the side and I immediately attacked it with kisses. The stick fell through her fingers to the floor and she hung her head down to the table.

"You win, okay? I give in, you win," she said, throwing her hands up in the air, before bringing them back down to my chest. She leaned in and pressed her lips softly to mine.

"I like winning," I mumbled against her lips.

I backed away at that point and let her take her shot. She didn't end up hitting anything, not even two bumpers, which normally would have been a scratch, but I let it slide. On my next turn, I ended up clearing all my balls and sinking the eight ball in the pocket I called.

"Want to play for money? Five bucks a ball?" she propositioned.

"Are you sure? I just kicked your ass. You still had four balls left on the table."

"I'll step up my game," she told me.

"I'm not going to play easy- this is for money," I warned her.

"I wouldn't want you to. Rack 'em up!"

We went through the game- playing seriously this time. Bella looked to be concentrating hard on every shot, but each time it appeared as though she was just a tiny bit off. I had all eight of my balls in, while she only sunk two. If I was a dick, I would have made thirty dollars off her. But, I could never take her money.

"Double or nothing," she proposed again. "Ten bucks a ball."

"Why do you insist on giving me your money, Ms. Swan?"

"I like some friendly competition. I'll break," she told me, taking the cue and lining it up slightly to the right.

I didn't even get to take a fucking shot. She sunk every ball without even giving me a chance. She fucking hustled, Eighty bucks- plus the thirty I was supposed to have won before- off me. She fucking hustled me! Edward Cullen got fucking played!

"God, it feels like college again! I loved hustling boys who thought I knew nothing about pool. I wiped their pockets clean. Everyone saw me as this innocent, doe eyed little girl who never saw the real world before. Meanwhile, I grew up with a smart-mouthed, athletic brother who taught me everything I know. I came from the streets of the city compared to their grass-lined roots. They couldn't believe that me, or any girl, could beat them at anything competitive. I showed them," she explained to me as we walked back towards my place.

"And me," I added.

"I thought you might like it. Remember, you like feisty…"

She got up on her tippy toes, and dragged her tongue along my bottom lip, before pulling it into her mouth and sucking lightly on it. Her hands lingered on my chest, lazily tracing patterns against the fabric. She kissed me harder this time, taking control of the kiss. Her hands went up into my hair, tugging and massaging my scalp. She was driving me fucking crazy.

"You…" I told her, leaning in again to kiss her "… are trouble!"

Her eyes glanced from side to side and then she pointed at herself, grinning widely. "Who me?" she said, acting coy. "I'm just having a little fun," she added, moving her lips close to mine, allowing them to linger there- our lips barely touching. Then she pulled away and walked to the driver's side of my car. "I'll drive?"

"Naughty minx," I mumbled under my breath as I threw her keys. She was the only person I allowed to drive this car. Even Emmett, after the three years almost that I have known him, has not driven this car.

This time when she drove, she didn't hold back. She pushed the car to the limits, weaving around traffic and doubling the speed limits easily. I just sat back and watched her- the wind swirling her hair around, the way her teeth shined in the street lights, she had a constant smile on as she drove. She was absolutely stunning and was unlike any other person I had even known. I was falling for her.

_It was dark. I had no idea where I was. My body felt sore and as I tried to open my eyes, I realized they were crusted shut. As I came through, surveying my surroundings, I realized I was in a warehouse of some sort. My hands were tied behind my back and my feet tied to the legs of the chair. My clothes were cut up and bloodied. My head was pounding and the single light in front of my face was not helping the throbbing in my head. _

"_Wakey, Wakey, sleepyhead," I heard a voice say. It was familiar but I couldn't place where I heard it before._

_I opened my eyes again and saw a dark figure, with long hair, knotted in dreads. It was that stupid competitor I had been fucking with lately. Laurent or something__…_

"_What the hell am I doing here? Un-tie me!" I demanded._

"_Not so fast, Cullen. We have business to discuss," the dark figure told me._

"_In general, I usually don't discuss business with people who have me tied up! Besides, we have no business together!"_

"_And therein lies the problem. You think that you can control this whole area without anyone pushing back to creep in and take what shouldn't be yours. I'm sure we can arrange a situation that can be profitable for both us," he explained._

_I sniffled and spat on him. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? "Look- no one around here has ever heard of you. I know because I asked around. In what sick twisted world do you live in where you think that you can come in here, kidnap me and take over my territory? You haven't earned shit!"_

"_Tsk,tsk," he said as he began to circle around my chair. My eyes narrowed in on him as he walked around me as If he was stalking his prey. "And yet, here I am with all the power. No one knows where you are and you seem to be a bit, uh, tied up at the moment. You are in no place to act high and mighty."_

"_You're a dead man," I seethed._

"_Another empty threat?"_

"_No. A promise."_

_He broke out in boisterous laughter. He flipped out a pocketknife and came behind me. I felt the cool metal at my neck, his breathing ragged in my ear. I kept a blank look on my face but my heart was beating out of my chest. I was in a bad situation; my limbs were useless- I had nothing to fight back with. For the first time in a long time, I was actually afraid for my life._

_Laurent dragged the knife across my neck as he turned around to face me. He had a wide grin on his face. He knew he held all the power and that my life was at the mercy of his knife. All he had to do was put a tiny bit more force against the knife and my artery would be severed; I would bleed out in only a few minutes._

"_Any last words, Edward?"_

_If I was going out, I might as well say what I want to. "Fuck you.," I told him, staring him dead in his eyes._

_His grin only appeared to grow wider. I felt the blade dig deeper against my skin; my skin could only withstand so much pressure before it was pierced. I looked down to see a trickle of blood begin to fall- this was it; this was how it was going to end._

I love you, Bella_, was the only thing I could think of. Memories of her beautiful face, her lips against mine, her warm body underneath mine flashed before my eyes as I closed them, bracing for the final slice._

BANG!

_I didn't know where it came from. At first, I thought I was in shock and that I had been shot. But as I opened my eyes, Laurent laid motionless at my feet. Straight ahead, I saw the reason my life was still intact._

_Bella stood, no fear showing across her eyes. The gun was still held up at the angle she shot it at. She released the shell casing and flipped the safety back on, moving it into the waistband of her jeans. She hustled towards me and immediately dropped to her knees to un-do my bindings. Her arms flung around my neck and she started to pepper my face with kisses._

"_Oh, Edward! I'm so glad that I got here in time! But, we got to go. I knocked out the two guys in the front, but I doubt they're the only ones. You okay to walk?"_

_Whoa__…__ This couldn't be my Bella. She isn't involved in this world- she's pure, well not quite pure, and good. This world of crime and illegal actions is no place for a woman like her. Why is she here?_

"_What are you doing here? How do you know how to shoot that guy?" I asked her, ignoring her question to me._

"_Edward, did you get hit that hard? I didn't just marry you- I married this life. You think I would let the captor of my husband get away with this and keep his life? This is what I said yes to, you, the crime and making sure at the end of the day, we're still together," she told me, caressing my face. Her hand grasped hold of my wrist and pulled me along. We both heard shuffling feet coming towards us and ducked down. She pulled out another gun from under her pant leg, tossing it to me. She winked at me, taking out the gun from her waistband and cocked it. With one nod of her head, we both stood up, firing ahead._

I woke up in a sweat. Was that what life would be like if I stayed with Bella? Is it really let her go or immerse her into this lifestyle, forcing her to be like me? She wasn't a criminal, she wasn't meant to be like me; she was too good for this.

Were my feelings for her enough to subject her to all this? Would I be selfish to still want her after picturing that?

The next day, I didn't text Bella in the morning like I had for the past week. I didn't text her at all. My mind was in tangles sorting through my feelings for and the idea of where those feelings would lead us. Bella was too good for this- could I really expect her to carry a gun? She would want a family, I could tell she loved kids and would want a big family. She deserved that. In this world, the people I surrounded myself with- especially family- were targets. I was a fucking demon for setting up this relationship to fail.

I could not make Bella a target.

Then why is her face all I fucking see? I wouldn't admit to myself it could be love. Who falls in love after a week? Love at first sight was only something for the movies and books. Yet, it seemed to be the only logical explanation.

I was at a crossroads. I couldn't just escape the lifestyle I was engaged in- the only way someone truly ever got out was in a body-bag. I knew that if I continued something with Bella- if she would take me after she found out, and that was a big if- she would inevitably and eventually be a target for my enemies to easily gain ground on me. But if I did L-word her, could I just give her up?

I tried to focus on the paperwork in front of me- coffee orders, employee hour logs, lists of potential markets to break into. The phone would not stop ringing- people were useless on their own. "I don't know where this guy is?"- so call them, not me. "How much is this shit supposed to be?"- it's your fucking job, why are you asking me. Everyone seriously needed to step shit up a bit, or else they were all getting their asses fired.

When the phone rang again, I didn't even pick up my head to read the caller Id. "Cullen."

"Edward?" her voice sweetly called to me.

Fuck. "Bella, hey."

"Hey, I haven't heard from you today. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've just been busy at work today," I told her. I slapped my hand against my head, the truth slipped out way too easily with her. A busy day serving coffee to people would really stress me out to the extent I sounded on the phone with her.

"Oh, well I really could go for a cup. I'll stop by. Fix me my favorite?" she said, hanging up before I could respond.

I threw my glasses on my desk and searched around my office for the stupid apron all the other employees wore. I finally found it and ran downstairs, praying she wasn't there yet. I barely got behind the counter, ignoring the stares I received from the other employees when I saw her walk in. She looked amazing as usual- hair down, white tee shirt with a sleeveless cardigan-sweater thing left open over it. She wore a pair of khaki colored shorts, cuffed at the thigh and burgundy colored tights underneath them, that matched her sweater. Her black uggs- that I knew she loved- topped off her outfit. I couldn't help but smile as wide as I could when she walked towards me. I was screwed.

She leaned over the counter to peck me on the lips as I handed her the medium coffee, with two sugars and a little bit of milk, just the way she liked it. I motioned to where the employee door was and stepped out so that I could wrap my arms around her and loose myself in her presence for awhile. One more day just being Edward and Bella wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

I inhaled her heavenly scent as I squeezed her tight against my body.

"I missed you," I told her, kissing her a bit more affectionate than I should have with the entire café watching. She pulled back, blushing slightly, embaressed by all the stares we were getting. I took her hand and lead her towards the door that went up to my office.

"Edward! What are you doing?" she questioned.

"It's okay," I assured her. "it's the boss' office- he wouldn't mind. Trust me."

I winked at her and pulled her up the stairs. I punched in the code and pushed open the door. As soon as it slammed shut, I pressed Bella against the door, attaching my lips to her neck. My hands traveled their way up her hips, past her sides and to her breasts. She moaned underneath my touch.

Her hands pressed up against my chest, pushing me towards my desk. She pushed me into my chair and pulled on my shirt buttons, one of them even popping off. She giggled when that happened.

Her nails raked down my chest and a stinging, yet pleasure sensation surged through me. She turned around, her ass eye level at this point and she shimmied her way onto my lap, her hips swaying in ways I didn't know they could. She kept swirling her hips in my lap as she flipped her head down and back up, arching her back as she did so.

She, then, slid down, and spun on her knees so that her mouth was now right at my very prominent erection. She grinned wickedly as she fingers fumbled to un-do my belt and pants. Her hand slipped inside and gripped my length, causing my eyes to roll in the back of my head.

Then, the door flung open.

"Hey, Cullen- those guys are…"

FUCK.

"I'm so sorry dude, I didn't realize… wait. Bella?" Emmett said.

How the fuck did he know Bella?

"Emmett?" Bella said, sounding shaken up. She stood straight up quickly, smoothing her clothes back into perfect place. She seemed mortified.

How the fuck did Bella know Emmett?

"Cullen, you're a dead man!" Emmett seethed, pointing his finger at me. "Bella, downstairs. Now!"

"What the fuck is going on here?" I finally asked.

"Cullen… As in Edward Cullen," Bella said, seeming like she was finally putting the final piece of a puzzle together.

"Yeah, and…" I said to her.

"As in my brother's boss. The criminal," she finished, pursing her lips and staring down at the floor.

Brother…

Emmett was Bella's brother.

I was a dead man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And the truth comes out! Edward knows that he has been lusting after his associate's sister and Bella now knows she's been lusting after a criminal, she has already condemned.<strong>_

_**These two have a lot to sort out- and a big explanation to give to Emmett.**_

_**I do not want to be Edward for that conversation ;)**_

_**Next, we'll get to see what Bella thinks now that she knows the truth. **_

_**Thanks for all the support everyone has given this story! It helps me write so much, knowing there are people that actually want to read what I write. So, thanks for all the alerts, reviews and views! I appreciate every single one!**_

_**Happy reading and please review!**_


	5. Crash Into You

Coffeeshop Soundtrack

Chapter 5- BPOV- Crash into You

_**AN: I am sooo sorry for the long delay between chapters! I know that excuses are like assholes (everyone has one, LOL) but my computer decided to go crazy and I had to wipe my hard drive and then re install everything! Then, my whole computer died and I had to wait a week before I could get a new one. Finally, I have a brand new laptop that is fully functional.**_

_**Not to mention, in a pathetic pity party, I got dumped!**_

_**But that's good for everyone else, because that means more time for writing! **_

_**Forgive Bella if she's a bit harsh on Edward, it might be a bit of author's bias towards men ;)**_

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen.<p>

Cullen, as in my brother's boss Cullen.

Figures. I finally meet a man that I am interested in, is handsome as fuck, can kiss like a God and he's fucking mobster! Only in New York City…. I swear! Why couldn't he just be a simple business man that wore a suit everyday and lived a boring life? I didn't need excitement or deep pockets, I just needed someone to be with. Why did I have to fall for _him_?

"Let's Go, Bella! Now!" my brother demanded, bringing my thoughts back to the present.

"She doesn't have to listen to you, Emmett. I think that we have some things to talk about. Alone!" Edward yelled back.

"Fuck if I'm going to leave her here alone, with you!"

"Cut it out, you two. Emmett, you need to leave. I can handle myself. I'm a big girl," I told him, opening the door and leaning it against it, waiting for him to walk out.

"There is no way in _hell_ that I'm about to leave my sister alone with _him,_" Emmett said, cocking his head in the direction of Edward with disgust.

"It's a bit hypocritical for you to be judging me so much. Considering you work for him. If he was so dangerous, maybe you should quit," I suggested, causing Emmett to just scowl.

"Bella…"

"Emmett, go!" I told him for the last time, pointing into the hallway. He walked into the doorframe and paused to stare at Edward and me for a few seconds but I just slammed the door in his face. I didn't want to listen to anything more he had to say.

"Bella, look…" Edward started to say but I put my hand up, effectively stopping whatever lie-crammed bullshit story he was about to feed me.

"I really don't want to hear it, Edward. You had your chance to tell me the truth but you hid it instead. It's too late to come clean now," I told him.

"But you need to understand why I did it."

"Oh, I know why you did it."

"You do?" he asked, sounding confused. Did he really think whatever reason he could give for lying would make everything all better?

"Yeah. You thought if I found out the truth, I'd turn around and run in the opposite direction," I said.

"Well, was I wrong?"

I couldn't say anything against it. I was so angry with him for hiding the truth, yet I couldn't deny his single reason for hiding it. I would have run in the opposite direction. I would have ignored his calls and avoided him like the plague. I spent so much time giving Emmett shit for working for a mob boss and here I was, dating one!

What did I really expect him to do? Things were going so well between us. I doubt that the first thing out of his mouth when he meets new people is, "Hi! I'm Edward Cullen, mob boss." I'm pretty sure this wasn't something he shouted from the rooftops as it was; from all the movies I watched, these guys wanted privacy and denied who they were to everyone. Who was I that he would just open up to?

All these justifications for hiding the truth still didn't change one simple fact. He was a criminal.

He came closer to me and my body betrayed me; I had to lean in closer, I craved his touch. His hands cradled my cheeks and he leaned his forehead against mine. "Bella…." he whispered to me.

His soft words snapped me back into reality. I was sure he didn't speak like that to men he beat to a pulp, or even worse, killed.

"I can't, Edward. I just can't," I said, stealing one last glance at his too gorgeous face before turning around and walking out of his office for the last time.

I would not, could not, be involved with Edward Cullen.

When I got home, I ignored all the attempts Emmett made to speak with me. I simply walked past him and straight into my room. I lied back on my bed and stared at the ceiling as I contemplated what I would do.

I had a huge decision to make.

On the one hand, I had what my heart was telling me. Edward was the most amazing guy I had ever met. The way he made my body felt was like he had known me forever. My heart just ached for him in a way that I knew was not a good thing. He was constantly on my mind, just like that headache that just seems to linger forever. My heart had fallen deep for the dirty, romantic mobster.

Then, there was what my head was telling me; the rational, not blinded by love part. Obviously what we had needs to end because he makes his living breaking the law. I just cannot be a part of that. Of course, I'm not a straight-edge type of girl who has never done anything wrong in her life; I was a teenager. But, I am in no way the type of girl who involves themselves with criminals. I don't get a fleeting high off murder or beating the shit out of people. That shit did not turn me on and it just wasn't going to work.

My heart was going to have to realize there are bigger, and better, fish in the pond. Fish that didn't eat other fish or send them in the east river!

I fell asleep pondering my predicament. I was surprised at how often I actually did flip between being with him and moving on. I actually tried to convince myself that I could live with it. Distance myself from his "business" and just focus on the Edward he put forward to me. Tell him I didn't want to know _anything_ and I would just pretend he was a regular joe-schmoe. But, I watched the Godfather, Goodfellas and hell, even General Hospital! The family was always a target. No matter how much I could try to ignore it, his "competitors" wouldn't. I would be putting myself in danger and that was just ludicrous. Love or not, I didn't have a death wish.

I woke up, with not much clarity coming through my night of sleep. My mind was still a clusterfuck, caught between what my heart wanted and what my head said was the right thing to do.

The more that I thought about things, only one thing got clearer. That was the part that made everything else so damn complicated. I was too late. I already fell for him. I fell for the handsomeness of his face, the kind words he spoke to me and the way he made me, and my body, feel. I'd gone deeper into this than anyone could have expected for a simple week and a half long fling and I felt idiotic for falling so blindly. But then again, can you ever really help who you fall for?

I heard a slight knock on my door and I thought about ignoring it. I still was in no mood to talk to my brother. Despite the fact that I love his protectiveness over me, I was a big girl. I could come to the right decisions on my own, without his influence. I didn't appreciate being treated like a child, even if his heart was in the right place.

"Bella, it's Rose. I just wanted to see if you were okay,"

"Come in!" I yelled out to her.

She hesitantly walked into the room with the pity look on her face. Emmett had told her everything. Except, unlike him, she didn't overreact.

"I'm sorry about your brother; he's just worried about you. He means well, I'm sure you know," she started to tell me,

"Rose, I know. But he had no right. I'm not a little girl anymore. He might have meant well, but I could have handled myself just fine."

"I know that. But he doesn't. He doesn't want you to succumb to the Cullen charm," she explained with a roll of her eyes.

"I think at this point, I know more about the Cullen charm than he does. The fact that he murders people pretty much damages the green of his eyes and the askew smile he gives."

"Bella, your brother may have strong feelings about Cullen, but so do I. Which is why I wanted to talk to you," she said to me. I raised an eyebrow at her, confused by where she would be going with this. I assumed she would be on Emmett's side, agreeing with him that I should stay far away from Edward. "Emmett overreacts a bit about how bad Edward is. He is turned off by the mere name of what Edward is," Rose explained.

"Well, the name says it all," I countered.

"Except for Edward. Has he beat people up, sure but that can be said of a lot of men. Has he broken laws, sure he has but once again, haven't a lot of people. What makes him different is that he pays other people to break the bad laws. He doesn't actually do it, but in that lifestyle, someone has to. At least, it's not Edward doing the actual bidding. It might not mean much to you, but I think it should count for something."

"He still breaks more laws than the average person. And, I don't think that you can deny that his life is dangerous, Rose. It could be, well, lethal to me," I told her.

"I hate to say it, but Emmett and I are just as close to him in the eyes of his enemies than you are. We've been with him for a while, me longer than Em. Nothing has ever, even close, happened to us. Besides, Edward would risk everything to make sure those close to him are safe. He'd do anything."

"I don't know, Rose. It's a lot," I said with a sigh. As if the war waging itself in my mind about this topic wasn't enough, but now I had Rose pleading with me to give Edward a chance. What the hell was I supposed to do?

"It is a lot, and you need to remember that he can't just get out of this. If you were to get into it with him, you would be committing yourself to allowing him this. If you asked him to get out, in the future of course, he would try. Inevitably, it could be the demise of him, and you."

"See!" I exclaimed, jumping off my bed to pace around. I pulled at the roots of my hair as my mind just spun in circles. She wants me to give him a chance but tells me that because of what he is involved in, he could be killed. Why can't I be involved with a nice doctor or something? Some sort of profession where an inevitable death isn't a likely possibility but a far, remote possibility. Stupid, shiny corvette owner!

"Bella, Edward is smart. He knows how to keep, well, business and pleasure separate. You didn't notice it throughout this past week of you seeing him. He would make sure that's how it was all the time."

"That's kind of the point though, Rose. It shouldn't be so hard. It should be effortless. I should just be able to fall in love and not have to worry about that guy having to keep me safe. It's too much," I told her, realizing too late I inadvertently told her I fell in love with him already.

She just smiled, allowing my accidental confession slide. Her hand patted my leg as I sat back down on my bed. "Don't write him off just yet. Give yourself so time to process everything. It is a lot to take in, don't be hasty to make a decision. You never know what is going to happen," she said to me before leaving my room.

I was once again alone in my room to ponder this whole, complex situation. Rose's words conflicted with the decision I had already made in my mind. Why does love have to be so damn complicated?

I tried to focus on anything other than my Edward case. I went to work to distract myself when I wasn't even supposed to be there I knew that Alice was in the office by herself, working on going through case files for a child that she had taken a liking too.

"No one seems to fit bill?" I asked as I slumped into my chair, dropping my jacket and bag onto the floor beside me.

"Oh, Bella. I didn't know you were supposed to be here now," she responded sweetly.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to distract myself and thought maybe I could lend you a hand," I offered.

"That's very kind of you, and no. No one seems to be a suitable placement for this poor little girl. I feel so terrible," she started to tell me; placing the files on the desk and leaning back to rub circles on her very swollen stomach. "I feel this maternal instinct kick in so much more often now that I'm just about ready to pop. I can't imagine my little girl being left with no family."

"It is pretty horrible to think about," I concurred. "She doesn't have any family?"

"No one is willing to take responsibility. Everyone is so embarrassed by her parents' drug use, yet no one wants to step up and make the situation just a little bit better. It's so terrible!"

I bit my bottom lip and picked up some of the files that Alice had on her desk. She was right; none of these files seem to fit the needs of an emotional damaged three-year-old. I kept glancing over at Alice who seemed to be breathing deeply and rubbing her stomach heavily.

"Are you alright, Alice?" I questioned, watching her take in a sharp gulp of air.

"Heartburn," she said, waving me off.

I smiled, sympathetic at the woes that her body must be undergoing this late in pregnancy. Swollen limbs, aching back, huge boobs and heartburn— it was a wonder to me why anyone woman would want to get pregnant knowing what was in store. Not to mention, the birth; stretching, bleeding… pain. It all was not me. But I guess some women had to do it, or else our population would sort of die off. It sure as hell wouldn't be me though.

I looked over at Alice again, whose knuckles were turning white from gripping the arm of her chair so tightly. "Really bad heartburn?"

"I'm not sure anymore," she admitted, letting out a whimper from the pain.

"What do you mean you're not sure anymore? What else could it be?" I asked, playing stupid. I knew exactly what it was, but I was in no way prepared to deal with this. Why did I decide to come here? Good thing I did though— as much as I didn't want to be the one to help Alice through this, at least she wouldn't be alone.

"I think my water just broke," she announced, both of our eyes drifting down to the puddle of water that formed at her feet.

I jumped up and started to pace around, dragging my hand through my hair. Okay, she was having a baby, now. I could do this, I mean I'm sure she knew what to do and I wasn't the one going through this. I just had to call the ambulance and stay with her until Jasper could get to her. Everything was going to be just fine.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Alice called out to me, her face contorted in pain and worry for my well-being. Well isn't that fantastic! The lady in labor in worrying about me!

"Yeah! Um, so, I guess we'll call 911?" I suggested, picking up my phone.

"I don't think there's time, Bella. You need to get me to the hospital," she told me. "NOW!" she screamed, as I assumed a contraction took over her body.

"Whoa, okay. Um, can you walk?"

"I think so, could you help me?" she asked, and I headed straight to her side, wrapping my arm around her back to support her.

We slowly, but purposely, made our way to the elevator. I swear this tiny girl could sure pack a punch; I thought that she was going to break my hand. Somehow, we made it into Alice's car and I helped Alice lay down in the backseat. As I drove, as quickly as I could weaving through the traffic in Manhattan, Alice alternated between deep breathing and screaming out of pain.

All I could think about was hoping that the baby stayed inside. _Just clamp your legs shut, Alice, _I thought to myself. _Keep that baby inside you until we get to the hospital._

Finally, not soon enough, we made it to the hospital. I helped her out of the car and into the hospital where the nurses took over for me, getting Alice in a wheelchair and sending her to Labor and Delivery. As she was wheeled away, I heard her scream out for me to call Jasper for her.

The phone rang a few times before Jasper finally answered, "Hey Jasper, its Bella," I told him.

"_Bella is everything alright?" he said, sounding nervous._

"Nothing, well I don't think so at least. But you'll need to hurry down to the hospital, quickly," I said, unable to hide the joy I felt for the two of them. It just hit me that they were going to become parents very shortly.

"_Alice? Is Alice alright? The baby?" he stammered out._

I heard his keys clinking together as he struggled to open the door to his car. "Everything is fine. But if you don't hurry, Alice is going to have your baby girl without you," I told him. I heard a gasp and the phone line went dead. I giggled at his impatience.

A nurse came out shortly after and told me that Alice was asking for me. I wasn't sure what to do. I mean, I didn't want Alice to be alone and I'm sure that Jasper would be here soon. I didn't think that I should be in there while she was giving birth. That's supposed to be like a private joy. Not some place where a brand new employee you barely knew was supposed to be.

But, knowing that Alice specifically asked for me, I couldn't deny a woman in labor. So, I stalked down the hall and peeked my head into the room before stepping inside. Alice's face lit up when she saw me and she urged me to come by her side.

"I spoke with Jasper and he is on his way," I assured her.

"Thank God. I'm sorry to put you in this position, it's just I didn't want to be alone," she told me, clasping my hand to hers. Some monitor was spewing out a long row of paper and a nurse informed Alice another contraction would be coming. I gave her my best brave face and kept my hand inside hers, so that she could squeeze through the pain. She didn't hesitate at all squeezing; I swore I would need a brace by the end of this delivery.

About thirty minutes, and quite a few hand-breaking contractions, Jasper finally flew through the doors and made a bee-line for his wife. But, he wasn't alone.

"Alice," he said politely as Jasper doted over his wife, apologizing incessantly for being so late. With a hand caressing his face, she told him she was just glad he was here now. He leaned over to kiss her forehead, no worries about the beads of sweat that lined it. Now, that's true love. My heart swelled looking at the two of them bond of the impending birth of their child. Nothing else in the world seemed to be sweeter than this image of Alice and Jasper together.

Then, I looked beside me again, noticing him staring at me. A billion questions popped in my head, like why the hell is here with Jasper? How the hell would such a good guy like Jasper know someone like Edward?

"I think I'm going to excuse myself outside again. I'll wait outside until that little one has joined the world, Alice," I told her, waving to them both.

"Thank you so much for being here when I couldn't," Jasper told me.

"No big deal, like she said, you're here now," I said, walking through the door that he already had opened for me.

I kept walking down the hall, purposely looking straight ahead, ignoring his presence completely. I couldn't ignore, however, his footsteps just a few feet behind me... I felt his hand reach out and catch my wrist, pulling me back towards him. I spun around quickly, catching him off guard. Our chests were pressed together and our faces were mere inches apart. I could feel his breath on my lips and without thinking, my tongue swept out across my lips to moisten them, as if preparing for his lips on mine. My body wanted him. My heart wanted him. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to be his.

I stepped back and stared at the floor for a few seconds before looking back up at him. He was staring straight at me. "What do you want, Edward? Better yet, what are you even doing here? What are good people, like Alice and Jasper, doing knowing someone like you?" I seethed.

He scoffed at me. "Someone like me? Come on now, Bella. You really don't know what you're talking about. So, why don't you keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut about things you don't know."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about," I told him, jabbing my index finger against his chiseled chest. _Focus Bella, angry, not turned on! _ I closed the remaining gap between us and looked around us before I continued this time whispering. "You're going to deny you're a…" I glanced around again, just to make sure no one was paying attention to the two arguing figures in the middle of the hospital hallway. Surprisingly, no one was. "…mobster!"

He smirked as he heard that word cross my lips and he wove his arms around my body as he brought his lips right against my ear. "That was the sexiest word to ever cross those beautiful lips of ours," he said, flashing me that damn crooked smile.

I placed my hand on his chest, letting it linger there just a few seconds to long— which of course he noticed, making his smile grow wider— before I pushed him back, so that I could try to regain my composure. His body, his words,_ him_ in general, had way too much control over my body.

"You never answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my niece be brought into the world. I'm going to be the Godfather, you see," he said with a wink, obviously trying to lighten the fact that he was a criminal. Nothing about that was funny, though.

"Your niece?" I repeated.

"Well, not exactly. But, as far as that little girl will know, I'll be Uncle Edward," he replied with a wide grin.

"Well, what exactly, are you to Alice's baby?"

"I'm Jasper's cousin. Our moms' were sisters; coincidently, they gave us both up together. Technically, their child would be, like, my second cousin or some shit. But, Uncle Edward sounds so much better, don't you think?"

"I think that little girl would be better off never knowing you," I said coldly.

"Aw, now Bella. Don't you think that's just a bit too cruel?"

"Why are you acting like this is some sort of game?" I said a bit too loudly, causing some random people to look in our direction. Edward pulled me by the wrist into a spare room and flipped off the lights. I crossed my arms across my chest, but that didn't deter him. He wrapped his arms around my body and brought his lips down to mine. Of course, my body being stupid as usual, reacted by kissing him back. It took me a few minutes to remember what he was and I pushed him away. "No, this isn't going to be okay!"

"Why not!" he yelled back, finally portraying some emotion.

"Because of what you do. This isn't a little thing, Edward. You can't just think you can joke with me and pretend like everything is going to be okay. It's not going to be. I can't handle it, and you need to respect that."

"You have no idea what the word '_mobster'_ entails. You think just because you've seen 'The Godfather', you know what it's like. You don't know a damn thing, Bella!" he said, violently pushing a tray of instruments against the wall. I instinctively back up, though I wasn't sure if I was actually scared of him. Deep down inside, I knew he wouldn't actually hurt me, or let anyone or anything hurt me, for that matter. "Shit," he cursed, dragging a hand through his already disheveled head of hair. "That didn't help my cause."

I couldn't contain the little giggle that escaped my lips. I allowed him to inch closer to me and put his hand against my cheek. I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of his touch against my skin. He leaned his forehead on mine and spoke, "Things can be good, Bella. I'd never let my, _occupation,_ affect us. They would be totally separate things. I would always protect you. Just give me a chance," he pleaded.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and saw desperation in his eyes. His pleading went straight to my heart and all reason went out the door. All I could focus on was the handsome man in front of me, promising to keep me safe and pleading to give him a chance.

I didn't nod, I didn't answer. I simply brought my lips up to his, parted them slightly and moved in for the kill…

Then the door flew open and our bodies separated instantly,

Jasper was in the doorframe, entirely unphased by the precarious way we were standing. A huge smile was on his face that I doubted would disappear for a while.

"Alice… she did it! I'm a father!" he shouted.

Edward and I stole one last glance at each, pain and happiness shared between us. Then, we both went toward Jasper, each hugging him and congratulating him.

I tried to get out of it, but Jasper insisted, and said that Alice did, too. So, there I was behind Jasper and Edward, who had their arms slung around each other's shoulders, following them into Alice's hospital room. I was going to meet baby girl Whitlock— they hadn't come up with a name yet.

Alice, though she looked exhausted and ten times skinnier, was nothing but smiles as she held the tiny bundle of joy in her arms. Her smile only grew as we inched closer to sneak a better peak at the tiny human swaddled tight in a blanket.

She was unbelievably tiny. I couldn't believe that anyone was ever that small. Her eyes were still closed and she had tiny strands of black hair, taking after Alice. Her little arms would stretch out and if you put your finger out, she would clasp her tiny fist around it. I had never encountered anything more precious.

"She's beautiful," I told the proud new parents.

They smiled widely at each other, before looking down at their new baby. "We think so, too" they cooed.

"So, is she going to stay baby girl Whitlock forever or are you guys going to come up with a name?" Edward asked.

"I think Baby Girl Whitlock is adorable, and original," I added in, to which I was met with a tongue sticking out of Edward's mouth.

"I think Bella's right!" Alice agreed.

"Please, stop saying that. When the nurse told her that that would be her name for now, Alice nearly agreed to write it on the birth certificate then and there. We do need a name, Allie," Jasper told her.

"I know. It's just nothing fits. I look at her and I go through names that we had sorted out, like Elizabeth, Kate and Jane, and that isn't _it!_" Alice explained.

For a while, Edward, Jasper and I shouted out names that we liked from baby name lists that we each found on our smart phones— how the world has changed, huh? Alice would look at the baby and nay each name. We were all beginning to think it was hopeless and that baby girl Whitlock was going to stick.

"Sophia?" I offered.

"Sophia…" Alice repeated and stared down at the baby. A smile broke out across her face, finally and she looked back up at the three of us. "Sophia," she declared.

"Sophia?" Jasper questioned.

"Sophia. You don't like it?" Alice asked.

"No, that's not it. I like it. Are you sure?" Jasper said.

"Positive. I heard it and saw her little face and knew that she was a Sophia. Sophia Grace Whitlock," Alice declared.

"It suits her perfectly," Edward added, placing a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Bella, you haven't held Sophia yet. Would you like to?"

I was nervous, but I did want to. I sat down in the rocking chair beside the hospital bed and nodded my head. Jasper picked up Sophia from Alice's arms and then placed her slowly into my arms. She weighed next to nothing in my arms. Edward stood behind me, and we both cooed at the baby. I could tell already that we were going to be putty in this little girl's hands. She was going to have us all wrapped around her finger.

"Jasper and I have something we want to ask you, Bella," Alice spoke up.

I raised my head and looked at them both. Jasper was the one to speak up this time. "Alice and I both agree that we are thankful you were there to help her when she went into labor. Edward seems to be quite taken with you and we both see how devoted you are to children by your work ethic. We would be honored if you would be Sophia's Godmother."

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"Yes, silly," Alice said through a few giggles.

I wasn't certain, and I wasn't even sure what being a Godmother entailed but as I looked at the precious little girl in my arms and I couldn't say no. "I would be happy to be her Godmother," I declared.

Alice clapped her hands and Jasper smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Edward kneeled down behind the chair and was smiling at me and the baby.

"Looks like we'll be forced to be spending some time together," he said smugly.

How in the world am I going to be able to resist him now?

Handsome, charming and now, add a baby?

I am screwed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_**I am so sorry for the late update, but I do hope that it was worth it. I promise that updates will be coming more frequently now that I have everything all straightened out. I already have the beginning of the next chapter started!**_

_**Things are going to get interesting for Edward and Bella now. A big shock is coming!**_

_**Thanks for reading and waiting for the update!**_

_**Happy reading and please review!**_


End file.
